SPM My Version
by Pichufan1
Summary: This is my first and a very old fanfic. Count Bleck has hired 4 minions, excluding Nastasia. What will become of all this? Review Please!  Also continues with SPM My Version 2 and 3
1. Chapter 1

Ahem!

Sorry I had to start out all cheesy...

Anyways, AHEM!

Listen

Anyways...

I will tell you a story. A story of me. Well, I have to admit, I was there. Where you ask? I was with my dark master, Count Bleck! Yes, it is hard to believe. But, this is my version of the story so get use to it.

I am sure you are aware of the famous story of the Heroes and Count Bleck, etc. I want to start off into the VERY beginning, before the other minions and I met the count.

Long ago, I had a huge reputation of evil and good. (Which I still have today.) I was common for evil deeds, and light requests. But one of my evil 'deeds' was being called for by a strange man. He wore a cloak ranging from white, down to pink, then blue, darker blue, then purple. In his hand he held some sort of stick with a blue diamond on it. Next to him was a girl. She looked like a …..secretary. She wore red glasses and had pink hair. Her hair was in a bun. She had no flaws whatsoever.

At the time those two came, I was sauntering around in a grassland looking for something to occupy me for at least 5 seconds. All of the sudden, they come up to me quicker that you could say potato!

When they came, my instincts turned me around. I studied them, and they studied me.

The man (or at least I think so as a _living _specimen) smiled an evil Orange, reddish smile. He seemed to be evil. I liked that. But the secretary was the one who spoke. " 'K um, are you the one they call, Milah?" I nodded, and she did also. The girl continued." 'K so, Count Bleck needs you as a minion. He has heard of your evil deeds, and he has asked if you would join us in evil. We plan to destroy the all worlds and create _**perfect**_ new ones. So, what do you say?"

I was silence for what seemed like an eternity. Then I smiled my evil smile. "OK. I would be..._**delighted!**_"

The secretary smiled and nodded to this 'Count Bleck'. All the sudden, we were transported to a black and sinister place. No one else was in the room besides Count Bleck, the girl, and me. They seemed of been into this room before.

The count saw the questioned look on my face. He answered it for me. "Heh heh heh...this is my castle, Castle **BLECK**! Of course, my name is Count Bleck points out Count Bleck. And this beside me is Nastasia. We will soon have more minions so be patient...I must go now...Nastasia, stay here and keep Milah company while I work on the...book..." He finished and sort of...it's kinda hard to explain...well, a 'mirror' came about him, and it flipped him at least twice and got smaller and disappeared.

Nastasia seemed...a little sad, but shook it off once I started noticing. "So," she said, "what powers do you hold?"

"Powers?" I asked. "Oh. Well, I do lot's of magic, and..well...I am very good at melee fighting."

She nodded, understanding. "Uh huh, OK."

(Now, I must not leak out all my fantasy...it will upset some people.)

I stared at her. "So, what powers do you withhold?"

Nastasia pushed up her glasses.

My instincts to me to prepare my shield, so I waited. Red Light flashed over me, and the shield came and canceled her power. She gasped in amazement.

She jumped a bit. "Hmm...'K, well, I understand your magical abilities are...strong..."

I didn't smirk or smile like somebody else would have. I stared blankly at her. "Yes." Then suddenly, I perked up. "Somebody is coming."

She seemed surprised at this also. "What do you mea-" Nastasia stopped dead when Count Bleck came back with a big, hairy guy.

I almost burst out laughing, but I somehow managed to hold it in. Count Bleck disappeared once again.

The man jumped onto a platform slightly above me. He grunted. " 'Ey now were is I?"

I crossed my arms. "You are under the command of Count Bleck, and you are now in Castle Bleck."

Nastasia nodded. "Wait here with us. Soon the other two minions will be here. Introduce yourself, please."

The man grunted and straightened. He started with a very heavy Scottish accent. "Well, my name is O' Chunks."

Nastasia sighed. "What else?"

"Well, that's pretty much it. 'Ey, what's your 'ames?"

I bowed. "Greetings, my name is Milah. I specialize in magic."

Nastasia pushed her glasses up. "My name is Nastasia, and I am the Counts most trusted minion. Now, what do you do?"

O' Chunks scratched his head. "What do I do 'ey? Well, I eat, I poo, I sleep. What else is there?"

I sighed. "She means what is your _fighting _style?"

O' Chunks laughed. "OH! Well, usually I use me fists that's what I do."

Well, that's when I took O' Chunks as a stupid big idiot! Seriously, a pile of rocks is smarter than him.

Suddenly, the count came back with another person. It was a little girl, probably about the age of 7. She had green skin and green pigtails. She wore a yellow polka dot dress with a bow tie. She looked so cute I almost rushed over there and hugged her because she was cuter than a kitten. But, that would've ended my _life._ So, I just stood still and pretended not to notice.

The count disappeared once again and for the last time for now.

The little girl jumped onto a platform diagnol from me. She giggled. "Hello! My name is Mimi."

O' Chunks butted in. "SO WHAT'S YER POWA?"

I almost fell off my platform when he thundered that.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "My power?..."

She paused for a moment, then my instincts told me to brace myself.

"MY...POWERS? MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI!"

My eyes widened as her head turned side ways, then spun around several times. Then, as her head was upside-down, _**LEGS**_ shot out of the bow and she turned into a freakin _spider! _If you were there, you would've _**fainted**_!

For some reason, she raged at **ME**. I nimbly did a back-flip onto the floor and teleported away by O' Chunks. She launched at him and I flipped again. Then, she beat the snot out of him with...I think...rubies?

Suddenly, Nastasia pushed up her glasses and the red light flash at Mimi. She screamed and fell down. She turned back into her normal form.

Mimi giggled. "That's my power!"

Nastasia frowned. "Well, don't use them unless the count says so, 'K?"

Mimi frowned too. "Oh, golly, your no fun!"

"Well, get use to it, 'K?"

Now, O' Chunks was recovering from the beating. Then, Count Bleck came back. This time, with an attracting jester.

He disappeared again. I didn't know why though this time, since the two that are left are now here.

O' Chunks started the conversation. " Now 'ew are you suppose to be? Entertainment?" (I was surprised he knew that word.)

The jester smiled. "Oh no. I am the master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds, I..am...DIMENTIO!" He threw his arms up, hoping for an applause. All of us stared at him. Dimentio sighed. "So," he said, "what are _your_ names?"

Mimi jumped up. "Hmph! I'm Mimi! Wanna see my powers?"

O' Chunks waved his hands. "NO THANKS MIMI! He doesn't wanna see your powers. Oh. Ya. I'm O' Chunks."

I saw it was my turn. I bowed. "Greetings to you, Dimentio, my name is Milah."

Nastasia turned to him. "My name is Nastasia. I am the count's personal assistant/closest minion."

He nodded and smiled at our words. "Well, salutations to you all."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses. " 'K, well, I might as well show you guys to your room."

We left that room and traveled through dark and black hallways until we can to a seem to never ending corridor. Nastasia pointed us to out own rooms. I went into mine.

My room was total darkness. I groped the wall for a light switch, but there was none. So, I decided to just sit down and fall asleep.

After a minute or two, I opened my eyes.

Before that, I dreamed of nothingness. Ya. Pure, whiteness. And guess what? My room was now nothing beside the floor and a door. It looked as if I could see millions of miles ahead. So, I understood that my room changes into anything I think of.

But I was tired, and I fell asleep.

That was how it all began...


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

I woke up in my white room. I was sleepy at first, then something came to my mind. 'I should be up and go to that room! I might be late for something...'

So, I ran and almost yanked the door off its hinges and walked quickly to where I think that room was.

I entered the room, and saw Mimi, Nastasia, and the count all in their places. I came to mine.

-Mimi smiled. "Well, golly, somebody is and early bird!"

-I smirked. "Toché."

Mimi frowned.

-The count held up his hand. "Now, now. We shall wait for Dimentio and O' Chunks."

Then, we waited for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Dimentio came in.

"Why my my! I must've joined this party rather late!"

-Mimi frowned. "Ya. Join the _party._"

Dimentio returned to his spot. I felt my cheeks go pink. But I shook it off. _Pay attention to your master, Milah!_ I thought. _If he sees you slacking off or blushing for no reason who knows _**what **_he'll do!_

I straightened a bit. Then, last, O' Chunks came in. He jumped onto his spot.

-Count Bleck chuckled. "OK! Everyone is here. Now...Nastasia, tell them what surprise we have."

I stiffened. _Surprise? What..._**surprise**_? This could be a trap. _So, I set my guard on.

Nastasia pushed up her glasses as usual. " 'K Count Bleck. Count Bleck requests to see you all use your powers. You may run about the castle to battle. But don't really hurt anybody, the count needs you guys. 'K? So um...hit anybody you want. 'K? Oh ya. This is a bit like hide-and-seek. Once you find somebody, attack them. 'K? Begin I guess..."

That's when I teleported out of the room.

Dimentio did as well, but Mimi cocked her head and launched at O' Chunks.

I was moving around the castle quickly, and invisible! But I _knew_ Dimentio was on my trail...

I had to think where to attack, and where to hide. Suddenly, it came to me like wind comes before a storm. I will hide in the one safe place...anything can change with my mind...my room!

I teleported to my door. I opened it. It was the same still whiteness.

I entered and closed the door. Then, I closed my eyes. I thought of a Japanese place. A serene, peaceful, Japanese village. Of course, with no people. But with animals and lots and lots of trees. And lakes and boats and bridges and houses.

Then, I opened my eyes. There it was! All in front of me.

Then, something I will never forget. The startling laugh of a...jester...

Dimentio was behind me!

I spun around. He was there, giving off an evil smirk.

Without thinking, I made a shape into the air and he was trapped in a green box of magic. It was my turn to smirk.

"I am sorry, but I must beg you a farewell!"

I turned and ran. I glanced back. I saw Dimentio pounding on the box. It was breaking. I didn't feel like using all my magic, so I used a little. And that was easy to break, but took a while.

I closed my eyes and thought of night. When I opened them, it was night. Now since I wore black, it would be harder to spot me. The handsome jester wore light purple and yellow.

I smiled as I ran._ What a piece of cake! These people are so...hm..easy to beat I guess. But I must run off. I'll wait for them to face each other, then hurt them and be proclaimed as the winner. Brilliant!_

Suddenly, Mimi and O' Chunks came crashing into my room. They almost literally squashed Dimentio. Now the three were in a fight. I saw Dimentio was trying to either _stop_ them, or try to get away to stop me.

I ran to a bridge. I held in a deep breathe and jumped into the water below. When I was in the water, I made a bubble around me so I could breathe without holding my breathe. Then, I teleported to a clearing with a bunch of pretty trees with pink blossoms. There was a slight wind. It made everything seem so...peaceful.

Then, the beauty was broken.

Dimentio stood before me. He was a bit hurt, but he was smiling and seemed angry at the same time.

-He smirked. "Say...CIAO!"

I crouched down silently, and peacefully and braced myself.

He launched some of his magic, and it hit my invisible shield. The shards of the broken guard were quickly launched at him and hit him.

-I stood up. I glared. "...Bring it on..."

Dimentio smiled. He lifted his hands and the ground shook. The floor** collapsed **underneath me. I used my magic to fly up. Then out of my anger, I shot flames at him.

Dimentio dodged them. That was what I was hoping for. Suddenly, all the red fire I threw at him were now encompassing him and burning him.

Then, I roused up the courage. I teleported behind him and pushed him into the hole. He fell in.

I went downstairs, past a few corridors. I was thinking what happened a few hours earlier. After I had pushed Dimentio, we were called to come back.

Mimi and O' Chunks actually had _fun_ but the count sort of...shunned..me for pushing Dimentio. BUT! He had a smile on his face...

So after that, it was dinner. I decided to skip it and see Dimentio was all right.

There was something funny about it though...Guess where Dimentio landed? Guess!

Well, he landed in...the _girl's bathroom_!

I know. Funny, but mean.

I decided to help him out. Hey, after all, he fell _**5 stories**_! AMAZING.

Well, anyways, he probably lived and now I was gonna help him.

After a few more flights of stairs, I made my way down to the bathrooms. They looked normal from the outside...but from the inside...ya.

I opened the door. Then, I climbed over the rubble. I then stopped. I saw something in my mind. I saw...Dimentio? And..me? We were laughing at someone who seemed to be a bully who go beaten.

I came out of my tranche when I heard moving. I rushed over to where the sound came from. I pushed and pulled rocks with the adrenaline building up, and saw a pitiful Dimentio buried in the rubbish.

-I smiled and held out my hand. "Need some help?"

Dimentio chuckled and took it. I helped him up with all my strength.

Eventually, I somehow got him out of it and we were now walking down the corridors.

-"So." I started. "Dinner is being served. Want any?"

-He laughed a bit. "Oh yes, please! After you buried me in those rocks I was famished. You know..." I looked at him, wondering what his next words were. He continued, seeing the eagerness in my face. "Your quite a fighter. Your second day and your already at the top? My, my...You know, we might actually make a pretty good...oh, I don't know..._**team**_?"

I pondered on hi words. _Team?Hm...what does he mean...As our own secret little team? Or a team against Mimi and O' Chunks? Or...against the count? Actually...how is the count planning to do this stunt? I mustn't ponder on these questions..._

-I looked at Dimentio. "I'll thank about it."

All he did was smile.

A sudden thought of instincts came to me...

_This Dimentio...He has more secrets than he knows...be careful...he's dangerous..._**VERY**_ dangerous..._


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

I didn't go to dinner. I don't eat much either so what's the point? OK! I feel really guilty for beating the snot out of Dimentio. I have apologized to him many times, and all he does is smiles and says 'It's all right.'

So while everyone was eating that night, I stayed into what I call the 'Conference Room.' (Its the very first room I've been in.) Usually Nastasia finished early and I talked to her.

I have grown very close with Nastasia. I feel as if I can relieve all my secrets out to her and be OK with it. She talks to me too. She's really helpful...and she's a true friend.

But soon, after a week of missing supper, I gave in for a night or two and ate. Usually, I sat by Nastasia or Mimi. Rarely Dimentio, and never _once_ by O' Chunks or Count Bleck. But the continuing talk with me and Nastasia still continued.

One night, strangely, Count Bleck called me to chat with him. And _only _him. No Nastasia.

-I entered his room. It was black, but not too black Barely any furniture was in there either. "Master Count Bleck, thou called?"

1Count Bleck gave a nod. "Yes, says Bleck. What I wanted to talk to you about...is your incredible mind and strength. You avoided Mimi and O' Chunks, you learned how to change your room, and you outwitted Dimentio. Well done! But, I must ask you of something, and tell you. You see, this book here tells me how to create and destroy. There are these 'Heroes' that shall tried to stop us. I need you to fend those idiots while I work on this book. You are head of the minions, besides Nastasia."

-I nodded. "I promise not to get so cocky with my responsibility, Count Bleck. I promise." Then, he waved me off. I left the room.

Mimi was jumping around the Conference Room, teasing me. Of course, I ignored her.

"Haha!" Milah's Count Blecky's favorite! Haha!"

Well, I couldn't control myself. I grabbed onto her stupid stubby little hands, and did many back flips, and in mid air, _**threw**_ her! HA! She fell down, a bit dazed.

-She frowned. "OWCHIE! You big meanie!"

-I scolded her. "Haven't your parents ever taught you manners? Or did you kill them?"

Mimi stared at me. I seemed to of answered a question. Or a secret.

-I sighed. "Will you...just leave me alone?" I walked away, to my room.

-Mimi got up, slightly amazed. "Whoa. Drama. What did I do..."

Mimi quickly glanced at Dimentio and retreated. Then she smiled.

(Now, here is a narrator part. Not me.)

Mimi's room was full of pink, lavender, lemon lime green, and even more pink. She slept in a pink fluffy bed with green pillows.

Milah crept in, silently. She knew what Dimentio had said to her. She knows what happened. And Milah will _**not**_ let it slip out.

Milah walked in more, and leaned over Mimi. Then quicker than a blink of an eye, Milah held a very sharp knife to Mimi's throat. Then she covered Mimi's mouth. With here magic, she held Mimi down.

-]Milah glared at the struggling Mimi. She was almost in tears. Milah smirked. Then, Milah began in a sinister voice. "Now, I _know_ you eavesdropped on me and Dimentio...chatting...in the corridors. I know you heard me talk little to Nastasia. Now, if you value your life, you shall do what I say. You will speak not _**ONE**_ word of what you heard, or what is happening right now to _** NO ONE**_. Here me?"

Mimi nodded, tears flowing down her pale green face.

Milah smiled. "Good."

Then, Milah teleported back to her white room.

The next morning, I awoke. The normal, same, white room was there.

I got up and walked out the door. Mimi's door was open. I saw her paying with some sort of dolls.

waved at her, oblivious of what had happened. "Oh, hello Mimi."

Mimi turned around and said nothing. That's when I remembered what had happened. I walked on toward the Conference Room.

When I entered it, nobody was in there.

-I looked around. "Nastasia? Count Bleck?"

Suddenly, a voice came behind me. "Oh, my dear, they aren't here. They had to go somewhere. I'm sure they'll be back."

It was Dimentio.

-"I'm still thinking." I replied. "But, what do you mean by, '_team_'?"

-He gave a small chuckle. "Well, just me and you. Side-by-side secretly."

-I gave him a sharp look. "Why? Why be a team so sudden?"

-He still smiled. "Just in case...any trouble. You, know, that old O' Chunks is a walking sack of ham and that Mimi is just a silly little girl. But, I'm not enforcing this on you."

My thoughts came to me. _NO! Decline. Don't trust him._

-I shook my head. "No thanks. Maybe some other time."


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Again, Count Bleck was gone but this time with Nastasia. Now, I was in charge of a persuading jester, an annoying spider, and a hairy tough guy. _**GREAT.**_

The only way to keep everything from going to chaos was going into either Mimi's room or my room.

-Mimi frowned. "Well, golly, do we _HAVE_ to go into your room? Why not mine?"

-I sighed and crossed my arms. "If you want to so badly, we can go into your room."

-Mimi jumped. "Yay! OK! Let's go."

Mimi quickly like the speed of lightning grabbed my hand, O' Chunks, and O' Chunks grabbed Dimentio's. We were all pulled to Mimi's room.

I fell into her dainty room first, followed by **O' CHUNKS** falling on top of me, then Dimentio adding like...7 more pounds.

-Mimi jumped on Dimentio. "Golly, you guys all right?"

-I came out from under O' Chunks. "Oh ya. I'm _**FINE**_. Thanks for asking."

-Dimentio got up which knocked Mimi over "Well, that was quite a workout." Then he stared at Mimi. For some reason, she changed to a different subject. Was she...scared? But she seemed to of forgotten about what I had did to her.

The subject she changed to was 'what are we gonna do'?

-I crossed my arms. "REALLY? Ugh...I don't know."

-Dimentio smiled. That set of a bit of sacredness in all of us. "Well, how about a game of hide-and-seek hm?"

-Mimi smiles. "OK! Well how about O' Chunks is seeker and the rest hide?"

-I sighed. "OK. When you find somebody, you must take them down before declared next seeker. Got it? BEGIN!"

I shot my arms out, and the room went black. I heard a 'Ciao!' from Dimentio, a scream from Mimi, and the ground pounding from O' Chunks. So, I teleported, of course, to my room. Mimi was in there.

-I looked amazed. Why would she be in here? "What are you doing Mimi? This is MY room!"

-She frowned. "Somebody's a big grumpy meanie today! I know you can change your room. We can too, but its really hard for us. My head almost exploded when I thought of that room!"

-I sighed. "Oh what a shame...Anyways, go ahead and hide. But brace yourself!"

I closed my eyes. Wind rushed through my hair. I opened them. We were in...EGYPT! There were clay houses, and plants, and we were right by the Nile River! Strangely, there were the great Pyramids next to us in the town, and The Great Sphinx. To add an even weirder sight, there were people. But not ordinary people like you an me, they were made of _**DARKNESS.**_

-Mimi gasped. "GOLLY! You sure got quite an imagination. EEK! I think I hear O' Chunks coming.!" She turned and ran. I didn't know what to do, or where to hide. So, I headed for the pyramids.!

O' Chunks kicked my door off its hinges. (NOW HE OWES ME A NEW DOOR!)

-He grunted. "Well, 'ey, she's been in here! The room as changed. Heh, heh, heh!"

He was soon like a stampede running through a small Egypt. He pounced through buildings, smashed palm trees, and even ran over a few citizens.

He then, turned around, and with his PURE LUCK, saw me. He ran so fast he stumbled a couple of times. I screamed, and ran into the pyramid.

I ran down three flights of stairs, turned left, left, right,straight, and...came to a dead end.

-O' Chunks was right behind me. "Now lookie who we got 'ere!"

My heart was bounding out of my chest. Then, something cam to me. I tried to become peaceful, then suddenly, I MELTED through the wall! I was on the opposite side.

Relief came over me.

Then, I heard a chuckle.

-Dimentio was there, by me. "My, my! That was some chase, hu?"

-I sighed. "You have NO idea..."

-"Yes, well, here he comes. Ciao!" Then, he was gone.

-I smirked. "Typical." Then, I closed my eyes as O' Chunks came nearer. Suddenly, a whole was now under his feet.

-He looked dumbfounded. " 'Ey, wh-" Then, he fell in the deep pit!

I was still frantic, so I teleported back to the door of my room.

I closed my eyes, and thought DARK thoughts. When I opened my eyes, my room was like a scary carnival. Evil clowns, never-ending-mazes, everything in your WORST nightmares! I gave an evil smile, and went out of my room. Then when outside, I sealed it with a magical barrier. Clever! If Dimentio was still in there, he could get out. But if Mimi and O' Chunks were still in there, bad luck!

I was now running to find an other hiding place. I opened a door. Whoa! It was all black besides white eyes and mouths. The faces looked like, Dimentio, so I'm guessing that was his room. Like a cheetah, I closed the door quickly.

Suddenly, Dimentio and O' Chunks came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

-I laughed. "Oh, very good! Now, we must find Mimi."

So, we all went about the castle to find Mimi. She was nowhere to be found, besides...HER room. It was unlikely, but we checked.

I groped for the light switch and turned it on.

-My eyes widened. "...Oh crap..."

In the room were millions and millions and MILLONS of tiny spiders, with a gigantic one it the middle.

-Mimi giggled. "Golly, you guys REALLY got your thinking caps on today, huh?"

I braced myself for the attack. As quick as lightning, O' Chunks was covered in spiders!

I wanted to release fire. I held in my breathe, and stayed like that until I grew maroon.

All around from me came green and red flames. It destroyed many spiders. Practically all of them!

-Mimi roared. "YOU-YOU...YOU BIG FAT MEANIES!"

Mimi jumped at me. I shielded myself, but it wouldn't last forever.

That's when Dimentio came in. He said under his breath, 'Ciao!' and hit Mimi with an incredible force of magic. It hit me a bit, but oh well. She fell onto the floor, back into her human form.

She grunted. But smiled, remembering that she is still not seeker.

-Mimi jumped. "Ready for round two?"

Immediately, Count Bleck came into the room with Nastasia.

-Count Bleck was frowning. "Count Bleck is very angry...You all made much distracting noise! Also, the first has almost reached the first Pure Heart! He must NOT get all the pure hearts!" He looked at me with red, glowing eyes. "And YOUR in charge of that." He and Nastasia left the room.

We were all silent. Then, O' Chunks had the guts to talk.

-" 'Ey now, Milly, what was THAT all 'bout?"

-I sighed. "Oh, nothing. Well..I understand no more hide and seek..."

-Mimi frowned. "Well, he's quite a party pooper hu? Now...get outta my room!"

We all withdrew from the room, and returned to ours.

When I went into mine, I sighed and thought of whiteness. Again, the room changed. I imagined a soft floor, and fell upon it, weary.

I closed my eyes and tried to rest. But, I had this feeling...a feeling someone was watching me...

I quickly opened my eyes, and say Dimentio's face over me.

-I gave a small yelp. "W-what are you doing in here?"

-He laughed. "My, my, somebody's jumpy today. Anyways, I was wondering what the count mentioned earlier."

-I sighed. "It wasn't much...just the count told me I was kinda..let me say, ahead of you guys. But I really don't care for that...Hmm..." I smiled.

-Now, it was Dimentio's turn for his smile to go upside-down. "What?"

-"You know how the count was complaining..."

Mario was walking with Tippi. They were very close to the pure heart. Tippi could feel it.

Mario opened a door, and went through it. Tippi followed behind, a bit..nervous?

They came to a desolate room, just sand and sky.

Suddenly, the ground shook! But no worries. It was Fracktail. He was the guardian of the Pure Heart, and was willing to give Mario it. He knew Mario was the Hero.

Fracktail was about to give the Pure Heart, when suddenly, Milah and Dimentio appeared.

-Tippi jumped. "Who..are you?"

-Dimentio chuckled. "That isn't important right now. You might know later, if you survive!" Milah and Dimentio held up there hands. "Ciao!"

Magic came from all directions, like a storm or tornado.

Poor Fracktail jerked and writhed in pain.

-Tippi became frantic. "What are they doing to him? STOP!"

Milah stopped, but not Dimentio. Soon, he stopped. Fracktail stopped squirming. But, his eyes bulged, they became confused and distorted.

"**INTRUDER! INTRFER..FNKSNKDWLMD!**"

Milah sighed. "Let's go." They teleported without a word.

Mario leaped into action! He jumped onto Fracktail's head.

He looked frantic. "Tippi, what do I do? I can't hurt him with jumping!"

Tippi looked around. "Hmm...maybe...Mario! Look! The attena on Fracktail's head. Hit that!"

Mario ran with lightning speed. He gave a jump, and hit Fracktail's attena.

Fracktail roared and threw off Mario. Mario fell, but got back up and continued.

Mario finished Fracktail, but with mercy. He felt sorry. But an other thing was on Tippi's mind.

I wonder who they were. And the look on the girl's face...actually I heard something in my mind...it said..'Help me. Help her.'


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

-Mimi leaned over Milah. "D-Dimentio! O' Chunks! Get the count! Hurry!."

-O' Chunks rushed into Milah's roomed. " 'Ey, now, what is it now, laddy?"

-Mimi jumped. "Milah won't wake up!"

-Count Bleck took a look at Milah. "Nastasia..."

Nastasia pushed up her glasses. Red light hit Milah, enclosed her, but never did it wake her up.

-Count Bleck was surprised. "Hmm..."

Milah was dreaming an important dream...a dream of Dimentio's past...

It was blurry, but Milah could make out what what most of it was. It was Dimentio, still in the same clothes, but on a desk writing something. The room was dark. It was hard to see what he was writing. Milah moved a bit closer. He was writing in a book. This is what she saw...

This is a Dark book...

This is the Dark Prognosticus... There are many dark secrets meant for Mr. Blumeire only...

The rest was too dark or blurry too see. Milah was confused.

-"Dimentio?"

Dimentio looked up. Then shrugged, and went back to writing. Then somebody came in.

-It was a...Shadow? "Dimentio. What are you doing?"

Dimentio looked up.

"Oh...just writing"

The shadow grunted, and left the room.

Milah opened her eyes as O' Chunks held an ax over her head.

-O' Chunks? What the heck are you doing!"

-O' Chunks put down the Ax. "She looks once again!"

-Milah was confused. "Once again? What do you mean? I only slept for a bit."

-Mimi shook her head. "No. You were like..sleeping for 3 days. Count Bleck here and Nastasia stayed by you the whole time. Isn't that right?"

Nastasia nodded.

(We shall go back to Milah narrating )

-I got up. "Well, I'm OK. I just...slept, that's all."

-Count Bleck frowned. "Well, when YOU were asleep, Mario got a step closer to finding another Pure Heart. I am going to send Mimi to defeat him, since Dimentio's and your magic didn't work."

They all left my room.

I decided to go back to sleep, but all I could think about was what I had saw. So, a fool I was, I went over to Dimentio's room.

A took in a deep breathe, (for it MAY be my last), and I knocked on the door. Quicker than a cheetah on a catch, Dimentio answered.

-He smiled, happy to see me. "Ah! Come in, my dear."

Sudden;y, I had the urge to not also talk about the dream, but about that team thing.

Dimentio floated to a platform, just like the one in the Conference Room, but with those happy faces. I went on one also.

-Dimentio kept his smile. "So, what is it you want to discuss?"

-I tried to smile a bit. "First, I wanna discuss the...team idea. I guess...I would. And...another thing..."

Dimentio didn't expect what I was about to say.

-"Dimentio...have you ever been in a pitch black room...in a desk, writing something? Something in a strange language? Then, some...oh, I don't know...shadow I guess...comes in and speaks to you and you speak to him back in that language?"

-Dimentio chuckled. "Of course not! You have quite an imagination!"

-I laughed too. "Guess so!"

Then, I left.

-Mimi frowned. "Wait! That was NOT suppose to happen! How in the world did you get 1,000,000 rubies?"

-Peach smiles. "I worked, as you said."

-Mimi cocked her head to the side. "Hmph! I bet your lying! GRR !"

Peach gasped. Her eyes widened. Mimi turned into a spider!

Peach ran out of the door. She still had to find Merlee, but how? Where was she?

Suddenly, Tippi had something pull her. It was the pure heart!

-Tippi motioned for Peach. "This way! The Pure Heart is pulling me!"

With Mimi following close after Peach and Tippi, they rushed around the mansion.

After a breathless run, they came upon 2...restrooms? Of course, Tippi went into the Girl's Restroom.

The bathroom was spotless. But Tippi didn't care, she rushed over to one of the stalls.

-"Open it, Peach!"

Peach opened the stall, to see the Great Merlee jump out! She smelled...yucky, and she has flies swarm around her.

Then...Merlee came in? How was that possible? TWO Merlees?

Tippi glared. "Peach! You'll have to decide which Merlee is the right one.

One Merlee spoke. "It is me, as you can see!"

The other Merlee grunted. "Bring it on, con!"

"Chow cow!"

"Big Pig!"

"Dead Bed!"

"UGLY BETTY!"

Peach waved her arms. "SHUSH! I'll decide! I'll ask three questions...if you get them right, your the REAL Merlee. GOT IT!"

Both of the Merlees nodded quickly.

Peach started. "What do you crave when you get out of a cave?"

Merlee #1: Fresh air, I swear!

Merlee #2: Moldy cheese, please!

-Peach nodded. "OK. Thanks. Now, what is your favorite type of guy?"

Merlee #1: Any will do for me, as long as they are sweet and cuddly!

Merlee #2: Dark or funny for me, and as long as they like tea and rubies!

-Peach nodded. "OK. Last question. What color of Pure Heart is the one we seek?"

Both Merlees looked at each other.

"Nothing rhymes with orange!"

-Peach nodded. "OK. Merlee number one...your it!"

-Merlee number 2 was enraged. "HOW? HOW DID YOU SEE THROUGH MY DUSGUISE?"

Peach backed up. "Uh-oh..."

Mimi became furious! She dropped rubies everywhere, but got hit by them with Peach. Soon, Mimi fell to the floor.

- "Owchie..."


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

I fell asleep. This time, my dream was about Mimi. This was vivid though.

Mimi was walking toward an...orphanage? Probably an orphan.

Mimi walked up to the steps. Two men in lab coats came out. They welcomed her. "Aww...your so cute! Welcome! Come on inside. We'll put your stuff up. You go play. OK?"

Mimi blushed at the comment, and went inside. There were lots and lots of children. Pink, green, blue, tan, black, caramel, all kinds! For once, she actually fit in.

-Three girl's walked up to her. "Hello! What is your name?" One asked.

Mimi blushed. "Please d-don't laugh..."

An other one jumped. "Laugh? HA! Please! I'm 4 and my name is Rikip."

-Mimi smiled. "I'm 5, and my name id Mimi!"

-All the girl's hugged her. "Welcome!" They said.

Mimi was relieved. She did fit in!

-One boy rushed over. "Hey, Mimi, wanna play a game?"

-Mimi shrugged. "OK!"

The five ran over to a circle of children.

-One girl, who was about the age of 7 pulled on Mimi. "Your the new girl! Come on! You can be in the middle. Uh...I-I-I rather let YOU be in the middle."

Two boys snickered.

-"Let's hope the new chick loses, or Linda looses."

-"Ya."

Mimi shrugged.

-Linda told Mimi what to do. "OK, first, you sit and close your eyes. We sing a song, and when we finish, you have to guess who is behind you. OK?"

-Mimi smiled. "OK!" She closed her eyes.

-The children held hands and circled around Mimi singing: "Circle you, Circle you, who is behind you?"

-Mimi sniffed. "LINDA!"

-Linda gave a squeal. She WAS behind Mimi. That means...

-Linda started crying, her short pink hair stained with little blue clear tears running down her yellow face.

Mimi didn't understand. It was just a game. Why was she crying? Actually, she was begging and saying something in a different tongue. And she was screaming now. Mimi thought she had done something wrong.

-But the men in lab coats came. "OK Linda, its all right! Come now, its time to go to bed."

They dragged the screaming Linda into a room.

Must have been her room. Actually, it was pretty dark, so where was Mimi's room?

Milah was wondering what was happening to Linda.

But a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails, white skin, and light blue PJ's came to Mimi. She seemed about 14.

-"Hello. My name is Blu. Now, you seem tired. Let me show you to your room!"

Mimi followed Blu. Blu lead Mimi into a very petite white room, with a brown bed. It had Mimi's stuff in it.

-Blu smiled. "I know it is not much, but at least it is something. Good night!"

Mimi smiled, then jumped in the bed.

When Mimi woke up, it was daylight.

Mimi walked out of her room. All the children were either playing that game, or eating.

-Mimi walked up to Blu. "Good morning! I'm starving, what is there to eat?"

Blu smiled. "Well, since you won yesterday, you get a lot! Congrats!"

All the other children clapped.

Mimi blushed. Blu handed Mimi a plate. I was full of eggs, beacon, and hash-browns.

-Mimi licked her lips. "Yummy!" She gobbled it down.

-Blu laughed. "You know, your so adorable! Especially...your hair."

-Mimi blushed. "Hee hee...I keep it nice! Hm...where are the bathrooms?"

Blu pointed to a white door. Mimi glided to the door. Before she got there, a little boy got dragged to that door again by the men.

Mimi sighed. Why couldn't children be mature, like her?

Mimi went into the bathroom. A tall 13 year-old girl stood there.

The girl had minty clothes on, and had brown hair. The girl directed Mimi to a stall.

Milah sniffed the air. YUCK! Horrid fumes filled the air. Wonder why Mimi couldn't smell it. Milah knew it was a dream, but really! Did O' Chunks fart or something?

Anyways,

Mimi used the restroom and shower, then returned to Blu.

Blu welcomed Mimi to a seat.

-"Tonight Mimi, you'll have to play that game again. Your REALLY good! I'm...impressed! See if you can try to win again. How about this. If you win, Ray over there will lose, and if you lose, he wins! Its kinda like a bet. Wanna?"

-Mimi nodded. "Sure! Will...will more people like me?"

-Blu nodded. "And, I respect you a lot."

Mimi blushed.

That night, they spun around Mimi. She sniffed. "Oh! Eric!"

She opened her eyes. She was right!

Ray's eyes widened. "Oh..."

Mimi observed Ray.

-"What happened to his head?"

-Blu sighed. "Poor kid. His parents died in a war and his head was burned."

Ray slowly walked toward the door where the men were waiting.

-Blu shook Mimi's hand. "Good job! Wow!"

Mimi blushed. It was time to go to bed.

Suddenly, the scene skipped weeks and months later.

Mimi couldn't sleep. She got up and walked around.

The door where kids walked into was cracked. Milah dropped down onto the floor and followed. Mimi and Milah peeked in.

Blu was helping somebody with something. Another kid was on the floor. It was a girl. She had beautiful lavender hair. She had tan skin. She wore lavender PCs She was...shaking?

Blu walked over to the girl.

-Blu smiled. "Now, now, Lavender. Stop it. Its gonna be all over soon."

Then, men in the lab coats surrounded Lavender. They were all hiding something in their pockets.

Blu motioned them to go away.

-"I'll take care of her." Blu released her pigtails. Her dark hair flowed down to her ankles

Blu then withdrew a...butcher knife from her pocket? Milah and Mimi wondered deeply about THAT.

Suddenly, Blu gave a quick slice, and...Lavender's head fell of her shoulders!

Blood spattered everywhere. It was all over Blu, and somewhat on the men. The clapped. The rest of Lavender's body fell onto the floor. Blu picked up Lavender's head.

-Blu smirked. "Now, let's cut off all that pretty hair, and then get your brain! Hee hee!" Blu giggled, and gave a man with blue hair the head.

Mimi almost fainted, but Milah helped her. Then, she lead Mimi back to her room.

She heard Mimi whisper "T-thank you...angel..."


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Dimentio was standing over me.

-I looked up. "Yes?"

-He gave a chuckle. "Salutations, sleepy one! But this time, it was only for a day. What was your imagination doing this time?"

I touched my head. "I-I...I am not sure...It was strange...I want to tell you later, so the Count won't get mad."

Dimentio nodded, and we left my room. But I returned to the count's room.

I knocked on hid door.

- "Who disturbs Count...BLECK!"

- "It is I, Milah. Dimentio told me I slept in for a day."

-"Eh? Hmm...Dimentio told me what you dreamed of before. Come in and tell me what you dreamed of now."

I gulped. I was going to have to lie...I didn't want an investigation on Mimi.

So, I told the count a lie and I knocked on Dimentio's door. It swung open, and he was on a platform.

He motioned for me to come in. I did, and got to the closest platform by him.

-"Dimentio...the dream I had...it was not about you..it was about Mimi."

Dimentio was surprised. I went on and told him everything.

-"Please don't tell ANYONE!"

-He smiled. "No worries."

I sighed. Then, I went out of his room and into Mimi's.

-"What do you want?"

-"I wanna talk to you."

-Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

-"Its...about what I dreamed. About your past. Does...an orphanage ring a bell?"

-Mimi frowned, and terror filled her eyes. "You know ?"

I nodded.

She closed her door.

-Cont Bleck all called us to the Conference Room. "Everyone! Mario, the Hero, has reached TWO PURE HEARTS! You MUST stop him! Dimentio, go and fight them.

Dimentio bowed. "With pleasure! Ciao!" He disappeared. We all dispatched too.

But I, I slipped away to watch and see what happens to Dimentio and Mario.

Dimentio was facing Mario and Peach.

"Say, Ciao!"

Mario and Peach sprang into action. Mario jumped on Dimentio while Peach deflected the magic with her parasol. He was getting pretty beat up...Oh well! It was fun to watch the jester be a jester!

Even though I was invisible, that pixl saw me. She floated over to me.

-"Who are you?"

- "I'm Milah, a magician that works for Count Bleck. Tell me, what is your...REAL...name?"

-"My..real name? Its Tippi."

-I sighed. "Oh Tippi...I don't wanna do all this bad stuff..."

- "Then just quit!"

- "Its not that easy. Bleck will come after me if I run. I do wanna new universe, but there is actually one thing very important to me." I glanced over at Dimentio.

- "Love?"

- "...ya..."

- "I'm sure you'll find a way."

- I smiled. "Thanks."

Tippi smiled.

Suddenly, and somehow, Dimentio was defeated! Amazing.

I almost laughed, but it would of actually, really, give away my cover.

So, I teleported back to the castle to make it look like I had been there a really long time.

I was in the the Conference Room with Mimi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia. Then, Dimentio came back, battered and beatin.

We all looked in amazement.

-Mimi snickered. "What happened to YOU?"

-Dimentio gave a weak laugh. "Just what happened to you, I suppose."

Mimi frowned. I snickered, and Count Bleck and Nastasia left the room.

-Mimi now was laughing. "Ah ha ha ha! Poor Dimentio! HAHAHA!"

I sighed, and waved my arm in a circle motion. Mimi fell of her platform and dropped to the floor.

-Mimi jumped up. "You big meanie!"

I rolled my eyes and teleported out of the room. Dimentio went also.

-Mimi ran out of the room too. "Wait for me!"

I returned to my room. And then, I heard a knock on my door.

-It was probably Mimi. "Come in." But, no. It was Dimentio.

-"Ah ha ha, hello!"

-I frowned. "What do you want?"

-Dimentio smiled. "Oh...I was wondering...if you wanted to make a alliance?"

-I looked at him puzzled. "Alliance?"

-"Just you and me. I have been aware that the count is not only destroying all worlds, but is keeping them in ruin! I know that the heroes and you might just be able to beat him. So, what do you say?"

I pondered on the question. Join him? I do want a new universe, a new world. But...why would Count Bleck keep it all in ruin? Wait!

-I glared. "How do you know this?"

-Dimentio expected this. "Ah! Well, I heard the count mumbling to himself, and I read part of that book he reads and translates. To stop that from happening and making a new world, we and the heroes must stop the count."

-"Why didn't you choose Mimi, or O' Chunks?"

- "Why WOULD I pick them? Mimi is an uncontrollable spider, and O' Chunk's is just an over-grown veggie!"

-I nodded in agreement. "Good point...but NO brainwashing me."

-Dimentio nodded. "Of course! Now, Ciao!"

He left, and closed my eyes, preparing for a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Milah fell into a deep sleep. This time, it was bout O' Chunks.

O' Chunks was sitting on a table, and looked...FANCY?

Ya. He wore a red bow tie and a black tux! Was he...?

Suddenly, a delicate girl in a blue dress with red hair.

-She smiled. "Hi, Chun-san!" She giggled. "Well, get up and we shall dance!"

-O' Chunk's blushed. "Oh, now laddy, you know I don't dance."

-The girl frowned and whimpered. "P-please?"

-O' Chunks got up. "N-now no time to cry, Grace! I'll dance!"

The girl smiled and took O' Chunk's hand. Then, they danced. Milah thought it was very romantic. She never knew O' Chunks could be like that to a girl! And so easy to persuade...

Suddenly, the scene changed. It was blurry, but a bit more vivid.

Milah once again saw Dimentio writing. This time, it was mixed English.

Tek;hjmte.

Bnjkwhyuoejaqnvcjknxjvfl;=540w-=qbgrjeklo;awbnferbqg/

njkbndswn gjerwo;gbre; gfregjkbt;r gejgbrt;gbw gbekgteb

buji;pweipyjpie'whrtpjnmm vnvoa;qnrgeo'qhngqhtr=0-

mbbjgtipernjhtgerdshtgrs?fnerm lw

It continued more, but the dream was too blurry.

Suddenly, Milah went into pure blackness.

-"Father! Let me go, I love her!"

-"NO! Her type and our type should not be mixed, should not be together!"

- "No! I love her! And a world without her is NOTHING!"

- "No! Give me back that book! Blumiere! NO!"

Milah had no idea what those voices were.

- "Here, let me help you." That seemed to be a girl voice. The scenario must have changed.

- "But...aren't you going to run away? Aren't you afraid of me?"

- "No! Also, what soul would leave another injured? Come on."

- "Ow..."

- "Shh...It's all right. Trust me, I'll heal you in no time."

Then, Milah woke up.

I rubbed my eyes. No one was in my room. It must have been a short time.

I stepped out of my room. No one was in the hallway. I silently closed my door.

I walked down the hallway, so silently, that nothing, not even the ground beneath me, stirred.

None of the white and black torches were lit, but I saw the way. Then a thought cam to me. (Maybe everyone is asleep! Maybe you slept and awoke before everyone else woke up.)

Suddenly, a tremor sent me falling on the floor. It was Count Bleck.

I ran to his room and knocked on his door.

-"WHAT? COUNT BLECK IS BUSY! THE HEROES HAVE FOUND ANOTHER PURE HEART!" Uh, if you never seen enraged fury, you would not want to experience it with Count Bleck.

-I don't know what in the worlds came over me. "Count! I-I'll face them!" I quickly covered my mouth.

-Count Bleck opened his door. "What? You'll face them? Of course!"

-I smiled. "Yup!" What was I saying? I didn't want to face them!

Count closed the door. I sighed. Oh great...

Milah teleported to space!

Mario, Peach, and Bowser were walking around the...ground? Yes. There is actually ground in space. Anyways, Milah startled the trio by appearing.

-Bowser growled. "Hey! Who are you?"

-Tippi was uneasy. "Um..what are you doing here?"

-I tried to use telepathy. But something controlled me, but luckily I got the message to Tippi.

Help! I don't know who, but I'm being controlled! If I hurt you, I didn't mean to. That was the message.

-Tippi floated toward Mario. She whispered. "This girl...I slightly know her, but if she hurts us, it is not her fault. She is being controlled!"

Mario nodded.

-Peach folded her arms. "Yes, who are you? But if you don't mind, we would like to pass."

All I did was hold up my fists, and prepared.

Bowser gladly held up his fists.

Mario and Peach were a bit reluctant, but prepared anyways.

That's when the fight began.

I did a black flip, then lit me afire. Then, shot at Bowser.

He recoiled a bit, but hit me in the arm with fury! Peach jumped, and threw Mario. Mario aimed to punch me, but somehow I caught his hand and threw him at Bowser. Then, I launched myself at Peach, but she smartly dodged the hit my her parasol.

Then, Mario grabbed onto Bowser's tail and threw him, while Bowser was breathing fire!

I got badly burnt. I gasped for air, but the controller made me get up and knock Bowser down.

Then, I was made to sat down and bring the water within me into pure fury.

Mario and Peach came at me, but I deflected them with a shield.

They bounced off.

-Peach sighed. "How are we suppose to defeat her?"

-Tippi thought. "I think I know who is controlling her. So, just wait for her to come at you!"

My eyes now glowed blue instead of green, and from my hands came a blast of icy cold water.

Mario and Bowser hid behind a wall while Peach took action. She bent down and huddled under her parasol, and it deflected the water and hit me.

I was glad I was losing. I didn't want to hurt them, even though I was evil. Maybe, just maybe, there was some good left in me...

Finally, I almost overpowered the controller! Then, I tried to teleport back to the castle. I succeeded!

I teleported back to the Conference Room. Count Bleck and minions were waiting.

-Mimi smirked. "So, did ya get beat up?"

-I glared. "No. But they are very powerful. They overpowered me."

-Count Bleck held up a hand. "Milah, you will be punished like the rest for your failure. But meanwhile, I have read the book, and it says, 'One of the Heroes shall betray.' And, we have right here, the betrayer."

All of the sudden, a flash of green light jumped up to a platform beside Mimi. We all saw the figure. It looked like someone familiar. He had a brown mustache, a black mask, a green hat with a backward L, stubby little legs and hands, and a black suit.

-He spun around. "I am the green Thunder, your new minion, Mr. L!"


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Milah fell asleep again. This time, it was about Mimi and...Mr. L?

First was Mr. L. It showed Mr. L in a desolate, white space. Suddenly, the scene changed. There was Mr. L and Dimentio in the white space. Dimentio said, 'Ciao!' and snapped his fingers. Mr. L was surrounded in a yellow box. Suddenly, the box started exploding! Then, Dimentio smirked and said, 'Looks like your game is...over! Ah ha ha ha!"

Then, it showed a man like Mr. L. He was shivering behind a rock. Milah looked around. The place looked familiar...

Out of nowhere, Mario appeared with Tippi. "Bro? Is that you?" Mario walked toward the guy by the rock.

The guy turned around. "Bro!"

Mario and the guy hugged each other. "Luigi! Your safe!"

Of course! Milah had heard that name before!

But before Milah could think, the scene changed. There was Mimi. She had her belongings in a bag.

-Blu came outside. "W-what are you doing?"

-Mimi was scared. "G-going..."

-"Going? You can't go."

Mimi shot off! She screamed, and saw Blu and the men in the lab coats

The men in the lab coats and Blu were coming after her!

She passed by trees, dodging with ease, until she tripped by a tree's roots!

She tried to get up, but her foot was stuck! And Blu was coming quick.

Mimi closed her eyes.

-You...you big, evil, meanies! M-m-m-MIMIMIMIMI!"

Out of raw fury, Mimi changed into a spider. The people backed off.

-Blu stared. "What in the world IS she?"

All the other men started to run. Mimi didn't want to hurt them, so she decided to scare them off. It worked! And, Mimi ran away, never to return. That's when the dream ended.

Milah opened her eyes. Her room was black? Yes! Her room was black.

Milah got up. (We shall now go back to Milah narrating)

-I looked around. My eyes widened. "WHERE'S THE DOOR?"

I ran around. I looked for a door, but all was black!

I closed my eyes and thought of a door. When I opened my eyes, no door! AH!

So, I decided to teleport! One thing though! It didn't work...

Out of nowhere, there came a laughing.

I looked around. Nothing came out of the darkness. Then, Dimentio tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't know until I turned around and screamed!

-He chuckled. "Ah ha ha! Aren't we a bit jumpy today?"

-I glared. "What do YOU want? And how did you get in here?"

-"Oh! Don't you remember? You failed Count Bleck. This is your punishment!"

- "I don't mind darkness."

- "Oh, but it is not darkness that is the punishment. Ciao!" He disappeared.

I gulped at the thought of what the punishment would to be...

Suddenly, there came a clanking sound. I gulped and took in my last breath!

Something launched at me and hit me! I couldn't see it. It came from a darker corner of the room.

There was only one type of magic I knew that could hit all around and light up the dark.

I sat down, closed my eyes, and held my breath. 2...3...4...5...seconds passed as I sat there. No attack came. 1 minute...2 minutes...

Then in anger, rainbow colored flames shot out of me. Whatever attacked me, it was gone now. And right before my eyes, the roomed changed to white and

the door reappeared!

I didn't bother teleporting, I just opened the door.

-Dimentio stood outside. "I see you defeated it."

-I glared. "Yeah."

-Tippi floated by Mario. "This Whoa Zone gives me the creeps!"

Mario nodded.

Tippi sighed. Mario looked at her and questioned.

-"Mario...you know the girl we faced?" Mario nodded. "Well, I think there is a bit...good in her. She WAS being controlled."

Mario thought about this. "Hmmm...I'm not sure. We don't exactly know her that much. Besides, she could have been faking that."

-Tippi sighed. "I guess..."

Mario, Peach, Bowser, Tippi, and the other pixls traveled further into the 'Whoa Zone.'

Soon after many troubles and keys, they came to a normal looking room with barely anything inside.

Squirps ran ahead. As Mario caught up, Squirps stopped.

-"Slowpokes! Squirps was tired of waiting, and Squirps almost gave up!"

- "Squirps, you done well. Your a smart kid!"

What was that voice? Mario turned to Tippi. Tippi was as confused as Mario was!

But Squirps didn't seem to mind. "Oh, stop it! Your embarrassing me!"

Mario was even more confused!

- "Squirps is now confused! That wasn't you!"

Somebody then jumped on Squirp!

- "Owchie, SQUIRP!"

- "Heh heh heh..."

-Tippi glared. "W-who are you?"

- "Who, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more...promising minions...The Green Thunder.." He spun around. "MR. L!"

Squirps and Tippi stared like he was a nut job, but Mario held up his fists.

- "Mr. L?" asked Tippi.

- Mr. L hit Squirps and came forward. "I don't need you to tell me it's a cool name...I know it. Don't bother memorizing it. And I'm just about to give you a burial in space!"

Mario jumped, but Mr. L jumped too! Mr. L knocked Mario down.

-Peach rooted. "Come on Mario! You can kick his butt!"

Mario got back up. Mr. L jumped, but Mario leaped into the air also, and hit Mr. L on the head! Then, he grabbed onto Mr. L's hand and threw him like he throws Bowser!

Mr. L hit the wall, and slid down. Mr. L got up.

-"This isn't over yet, Heroes! Meet...BROBOT!"

Out of literally nowhere, came a giant robot that had the image of Mr. L!

-Squirps got up. "Here! Take me and I'll fly and hit him!"

Bro Bot got hit and thrown by Mario and Squirps. The battle ended quickly. Mr. L disappeared.

Squirps ran off, and Mario followed close behind.

-Squirps stopped in front of a statue. "Sorry for lying but...Squirps is a prince! This is my mother! I know you are worthy. Please, take the Pure Heart!"


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Mimi knocked on Milah's door.

-"Come on! Wake up doofus!"

No answer came.

Mimi sighed and opened the door. All was white just like it was suppose to be. Except one thing. Milah was nowhere to be seen.

Mimi closed the door and went across the hall and knocked on O' Chunks' door.

-He opened it. "What is it now, laddy?"

-"Just a bit curious but, have you seen Milah?"

O' Chunks shook his head and closed the door.

Mimi decided to stop worrying. Besides, she might be somewhere else in the castle.

Mimi then skipped toward the Conference Room.

She opened the door to find Count Bleck, Nastasia, Dimentio, and no Milah.

She umped up onto her platform, just as Mr. L and O' Chunks came in.

-Count Bleck looked around. "Hmmm...Count Bleck wonders where Milah is."

O' Chunks shrugged, Mr. L just didn't care, Mimi looked uneasy, and Dimentio just stood there.

-Count Bleck held up his hand. "Everyone! Search the castle. If she is found, Milah will have severe punishment. If she is nowhere to be seen, we shall forget her!"

The minions nodded, and went away to find Milah.

Of course after an eternity of searching, Milah was nowhere to be found. So, Count Bleck and the minions gave up. Besides, they thought, she was a burden.

Wondering where she is? Sorry! Can't tell. Not yet. But where I will go into the story is to realm 5, or in many cases, the Cavemen Land.

-"OK, Dottie, shrink me!" Peach braced herself again for the shrinking. She, Tippi, and Dottie were before a door, in a weird looking place underground.

Dottie nodded and shrank Peach down to the size of an ant.

The was a little whole that Peach was suspicious of, so she decided to shrink down and investigate.

Peach walked and walked until she came to a wider, more spacial room.

-Peach jumped, and said in a high squeaky voice: "There! Look! The pass-card we have been looking for! Tippi, can you hold on to it? Just for a bit?"

Tippi nodded and took the card. She followed Peach back into the other room. Dottie re-shrank Peach. Peach took the card from Tippi, and scanned it through the reddish pink light.

Peach pushed the door open. She walked to the pipe, and down she went!

In the next room were two cages of the cavemen, and a big, enormous, gigantic, blue button. Peach jumped on the blue button. Suddenly, a burst off alarms went off! The cages opened, and the Cragnons released their wrath!

Peach jumped over and flew over the Cragnons, trying to not hurt them. Finally, Peach came to a pipe. She went through the pipe, and appeared into another room.

When she entered, Peach heard a voice!

-"Ah ha ha ha! So! At long last you've come to play like late-sleeping toddlers!"

Peach jumped down and glared. Dimentio and O' Chunks!

For a strange reason, O' Chunks was quiet. Dimentio continued.

- "So..your still collecting those worn out, tiresome Pure Hearts? Hmm...say...for assistance, I can send you back to your own world. I can do that for you.

- Tippi glared. "We are NOT interested!"

- "Ah. So, it must be...shall we begin?"

Dimentio raised his arms, and Peach and the others were taken to Dimension-D!

-Tippi sighed. "Ugh...Dimentio, haven't you learned your lesson? It always comes out the same!"

- "My, my, my! Aren't you plucky? Same fight...same out come...you are precisely correct!" He snapped his fingers, and a...plant came out of O' Chunk's head?

- "BROCOLLI!" O' Chunks shouted at the top of his lungs.

- "Lovely green hat, wouldn't you say? Dear old O' Chunks...very dim! A child could learn his attack patterns. I gave him this to lighten up a touch! I call him, O' Cabbage!"

- O' Cabbage, (I guess) barged his fists against his chest. "CABBAGE!"

- "Ah ha ha!Simply adorable. Remember kids: eat your vegetables to grow big! Except in this case, your veggies might eat...YOU!" Dimentio disappeared, leaving Peach against O' Cabbage.

- "ASPARAGUS!"

O' Cabbage sprang at Peach. She dodged by using her parasol.

Then, O' Cabbage picked up a block from the floor, and threw it! Then, right after he threw it, O' Cabbage spun around in circles. Peach could only dodge one! The suspense from the block will knock her hard, and keep her unbalanced. But the spin would also get her!

-She backed up. "Tippi! How can I beat him this time?"

-"Its just like the old O' Chunks. Just use Thoreau. But this guy has stronger and newer attacks!"

Peach dove while he threw the block. It missed by an inch! Then, she threw Thoreau and got O' Cabbage!

Then, Peach threw as hard as she could under jumped on him as hard too! But O' Cabbage still got up.

She took out an item. Thunder Rage! Thunder hit from everywhere! It kept on hitting O' Cabbage. But...he wasn't defeated!

-Peach sighed. "How am I suppose to beat that? He has a lot of energy..."

- "Switch with Bowser!" Suggested Tippi.

- "OK. Come on Bowser!"

Bowser bounced out, ready for a fight.

Peach backed up, and Bowser almost literally FLEW at O' Cabbage. O' Cabbage didn't dodge quick enough, and he was hit by a fierce blow from Bowser. Then, Bowser breathed fire! But O' Cabbage was ready for this part. He quickly grabbed a portion of the floor, and threw it at Bowser!

Bowser growled, and O' Cabbage flew backwards! Both...people I guess, got hit!

Again, O' Cabbage threw a block. Bowser blew fire, but it was too late! Bowser got hit by a flaming block! About now, Bowser was getting really ticked off. So, out of pure FURY, WRATH, and dumb luck, Bowser pushed O' Cabbage into a whole! Then he breathed fire all over O' Cabbage.

Suddenly, the scene changed. O' Cabbage was gone and they were back in the 'labs'.

-Peach hurried over to the next pipe. "Let's hurry and get out of this place!"

Everyone else agreed, so on they went, to King Croacus!

Mario and the others entered a throne room. There was King Croacus!

-"Oh ho ho! Who do we have here?"

Mario and the others saw the magnificent King Croacus come for ward.

- "Pretties...beautiful things...bring them to me, more more!"

- King Croacus saw Mario. "Ooh? What is this HIDEOUS thing?"

-Tippi was puzzled. "Uh...are you King Croacus?"

- "Soooo...you must be the intruders I have heard so much about...Well, I will not forget the thrashing of my kingdom! NOW-EE-OOOOO! Thus, you are warned!"

-Tippi came closer. "Please release the Cragnons you have enslaved!"

- "Never! They much such FINE workers! I need them to dig up more gems for the palace."

- "Oh, how positively horrid! Release them this instant."

- "Trash is still trash, no matter how you dress it. This world is made for BEAUTY! Then, if you need some proof, look at this!"

The King then held up a...Pure Heart!

Tippi jumped. "A Pure Heart!"

- "I can hear it in your heart! You want it SOOOO badly, hm? See we all seek beauty...but how dare you seek a high horse over me?"

-"Don't compare us to you! Were nothing like you!" Tippi flared.

- "Your blabbering hurts my ears! Your smell wilts me! I can't stand you no longer. I rarely stoop to such things, so take this as an honor!"

The king rose above the floor, and shrouded himself in a rose! Then, a full plant with buds and petals and stems appeared beneath him!

All three prepared for action!

Croacus slashed a whole section of himself at Bowser! But Bowser was on Carrie, so he nimbly dodged. Then, he blew fire at that section! The thorns fell off! So, Mario took the opportunity and grabbed onto that section, and swirled! Bowser dodged with Barry, and Peach dodged with her parasol! While the king was down, and his armor was opened, Peach and Mario jumped on that spot while Bowser blew fire!

The king roared, and took Peach! She was hurt and poked by the thorns that were attached to the king.

Bowser threw Mario, and then blew fire! Now Mario was a flaming ball of fire coming straight at the open armored Croacus!

Croacus threw Peach at Mario, and both got burnt and hurt. They fell onto the floor.

Just them, Bowser got an idea! He took a hold of Cudge, and smashed him against the floor! The floor cracked. Then, Bowser threw boomer at the king, and Boomer stuck onto his thorns!

Sudden;y, Boomer blew up! And the king fell into the crack!

Then, Bowser grabbed onto Mario, threw him into the hole, and blew fire that alighted Mario! Mario held out a fist, and hit the king and..FINISHED HIM!

-King Croacus lay in the crack. "Owooowweeee..."

Those plants came rushing to him. "King!" "Are you all right?"

-The king moaned. "Even as I die...I shall still be beautiful..."

-One of the plants turned to us. "What did you guys do?"

- "We defeated your king. Get over it." Tippi explained.

- "Hey! Shut up! You don't get it all!"

-"King Croacus was awesome! He thought of his people first, man! And you WILTED him!"

- "Huh? What are you talking about?" Tippi was confused.

- "Water, man! Were talking about WATER! Those Cragnons were polluting our water! WE HAVE TO DRINK THAT CRUD, MAN!"

- "That polluted water drove our king bonkers, man."

- Peach walked up. "So then...oh my..."

Then, the Cragnon and his camera crew came in. "Emergency Report! Cragnons polluting water? Well, I tried to tell the others...they wouldn't listen! Once my fellow villagers see this, they'll WITNESS the terror! They shall never put any garbage ever AGAIN!"

- A purple plant came into the conversation. "Yeah..water, man...it's our treasure! You promise not to dirty the water, and we'll just chill."

- "Sounds like a fine way to keep peace in the land..." Said one the cameraman. We'll promise!"

-Tippi sighed. "That was an unexpected turn..."

-The purple one spoke. "Wilting out king, man...kinda our heroes, dude!

Here. This is what our first king had. We decide to give it to you."

The purple plant handed Mario a blue Pure Heart. It was the sixth one! Onward, to the next world!


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Mario went up the elevator in Flipside, and headed up the tower. After he got up to the top, he moved to the new door, the world.

-"I wonder what the next world will look like." Said Tippi.

-Peach shrugged. "Only one way to find out!"

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Tippi walked through the sixth door. What would the next world look like?

The four walked through the door, to be surprised by a horrible, and beautiful sight.

-Tippi gasped. "Mario! L-look! In the sky! The void is HUGE!"

The others gazed up at the sky. Tippi was right! There was in the sky, the menacing, sinister, void in the sky.

-Peach crossed her hands. "But look around us. This place is beautiful. It is a shame that the void will consume all this!"

-"But first, we must find the Pure Heart!" Said Tippi. The rest agreed, and followed Tippi and Mario.

The four followed signs that said: 'To King Sammer's Palace.'

After a few more signs, some guy ran past them like a cheetah trying to catch its prey. He yelled, : "I YEILD!"

-Another voice came. "So...you run in shame and disgrace your family...When will these Heroes of the legend appear?"

Hearing that, they calmly walked up to that green knight.

-He jumped. "You stop NOW! You wear the close of a crazy! If you must be, challenge me! But only one at a time."

Mario stepped forward. He motioned for Boomer.

The fight began!

The two ran to each other. But quickly, Mario used his flipping powers and flipped! The he flipped again, and threw Boomer at the knight. The knight took a full blow! Faster than the speed of lightning, Mario jumped onto the knight's head while he was coughing on the bomb smoke. The knight

fell over, defeated very quickly.

-"Ahk! Stop challenger! Your power is great..Your skills are impressive, young grasshopper. You must be the Heroes! You may go to the next gate."

-Tippi frowned. "What next gate?"

-"OH SPLENDID!" Said a voice. The others turned their attention to a small guy with a golden crown on his head. "Wonderful battle! What a spectacle!"

-Bowser growled. "I don't know WHO you are, but I have a rousing spectacle for your face."

-The green knight jumped. "Insolence! Show respect to the Sammer King!"

-The king chuckled. "Your fighting brings amusement to no end! As a reward, I shall show you a glimpse of my treasure!" The king held up a purple Pure Heart!

-Tippi gasped. "A Pure Heart!"

-The king laughed. "Indeed. It is the pride of this kingdom! If you desire to have it, you must go through all 100 gates of my kingdom!"

-Tippi almost fell. "100 GATES? That will take forever! And this world is about to be consumed by the void!"

-"Yes...perhaps. But I am sure you'll make it!" To that, he walked off.

The four prepared for a long fight.

The four fought harshly, until they defeated the 21st round.

Tippi had a strange feeling...all the time since they had been here. But she decided to not bother the others with pointless stories.

-Then, Tippi saw the void grow the length of the sky! "Hurry! We must hurry and get the Pure Heart!"

-All of the sudden, only Count Bleck appeared! "Heh heh heh BLECK! You cannot stop it, and you cannot get the Pure Heart in time!"

-Tippi frowned. "Count Bleck! Why would you do this to a beautiful place?"

-"You question Count Bleck? No worlds mean anything to me!"

-"But..how horrible! You..you monster!"

-"Ha! Count Bleck scoffs at your useless words!"

-"Your wrong and sick! All living things have a heart...you can't just destroy them all!"

- "Hmph! Nothing can be more worthless! Aside from Timpani, nothing matters or has value!"

- "T-Timpani?"

- "Silence and speak no more! This world is dying under the evil gaze of Count Bleck! Heh heh heh BLECK!" Then, he disappeared.

-Tippi sighed. "Oh dear..."

About now, all the knights were yelling and screaming: THE WORLD IS GONNA END!

Now they had their chance! They could now pass without a fight! So the four sped off into Sammer's Kingdom.

-"Splendid! The Heroes have arrived!" Said a voice, not far away. Then, the king walked up to the four. "We have received word of your encounter with that...sinister Count Bleck fellow.

-Peach raised her hand. "Um...sorry to be rude king but, may we have the Pure Heart now?"

-"You have not defeated all the 100 Sammer Guys yet...but this situation is dire. Oh, why not! The chest it is in sits on the 24th gate"

The four went up to the front gate. Peach was first, so she decided to open the chest first.

The chest opened. But to their surprise...it exploded! Luckily, Peach was not hurt.

-The Sammer King looked up at them in dismay. "But...that didn't even hurt you! This stinks! So, you thought you could just grab the Pure Heart, huh?" He walked up to them. "You guys are so dumb! !" Suddenly, the king transformed into Mimi! "Surprise you guys! It's me! You guys are so silly. You think you could just waddle in here and get the Pure Heart?"

-Peach frowned. "Mimi! Step aside! We don't have time for games."

- "You dummies! The only reason I'm here is to GET into the way. Duh! I'm not soft and cuddly like the count, I'm meaner! Mimimi!"

Mimi levitated, and her red rubies surrounded her.

-Tippi sighed. "Not again..."

Peach shrugged, and ducked as Mimi threw a ruby.

She decided to get Thoreau out, and kick her butt.

But unluckily, it was not so easy. This was not the Mimi that they regularly fought. She now had a slightly different attack style.

Peach expected Mimi to turn into the spider, but it didn't happen. Mimi (as I had said) levitated into the air and rubies surrounded her. She threw rubies, and they stuck fast to the ground. Peach decided to pick them up. She aimed and...missed! Peach tried again...Yes! She hit one of the rubies surrounding Mimi, and that ruby hit another ruby, and that hit Mimi!

Peach saw this easy way to win, and continued to hit Mimi like that until she was defeated.

-Mimi fell to the ground, but go back up. Suddenly, there came a deep tremor. Mimi giggled. "HA! Now that void is gonna destroy all in this world. But, I'm gonna head outta here suckers!"

-Tippi frowned. "So...you were just a distraction."

-Mimi smiled. "Golly, you really got your thinking caps on today, huh?"

-Tippi fluttered over to the door. "Come on! We might still make it!"

The rest followed. Mimi shrugged, and disappeared.

The four made at least 4 more gates, when a flashing blind white light came upon them.

-Tippi gasped. "Oh no! W-were too late!"

Nothing more was said, and everything faded.


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

-Tippi had her eyes closed, and tightly shut. She opened them. To her surprise, she was...back at the Flipside Tower? She looked around. Mario, Bowser, and Peach were there. "Wake up! Were alive!"

The four faintly heard Tippi, but stirred. Finally, they managed to get up.

-Peach looked around. "Whoa...were back in Flipside."

-Bowser threw up his arms. "How are we still alive?"

-Mario shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? But what happened to the Pure Heart?"

-Tippi sighed. "I don't know...Should..we go back?"

-Peach crossed her arms. "I don't know...Is it safe to go into a world that has been destroyed? Is it even possible?"

-Bowser grumbled. "Almost anything is possible with that small shrimp around..."

-Tippi ignored that comment. "Anyways, I guess we could try...wanna risk it?" Mario nodded.

-Tippi looked down. "Sure, For Bl-I mean the Pure Heart. Let's go."

The four walked through the blue door, wondering what awaited them.

"Oh my..." Tippi gasped. Everyone looked around. The area they were in was completely white, except the lines for the ground. It was almost complete nothingness.

"Is...this what the worlds will look like when Count Bleck destroys them all if we lose?" Peach sighed.

-Tippi nodded. "I'm afraid so." She gazed ahead. "But...I feel a faint pulse. It's...the Pure Heart! There's still hope! Let's hurry!"

She suddenly burst ahead of the others, and they followed as fast as they could after Tippi.

As they were running, they actually saw leftover rubble from the ending. There was a top of a house...some rocks...even some pillars.

-Tippi peered into the everlasting distance. "Hey...I think I see something. It looks like a carved rock." She floated over to the object. The others followed.

-Bowser leaned over the object stuck in the ground. "Wonder what it could be...I-It's a Pure Heart! It seems impossible...somehow it survived the destruction! But...It's all...rocky and hard.."

-"Heh...This place is pretty bland." Whoa! Somebody jumped in front of the four. Go figure...It was Mr. L!

-"Ha! Look what we got here. Your stupid Pure Heart is all rock! I guess those stupid things can't handle the end of a world. But...who could? But, whatever. I'll just steal it...for kicks!" Mr. L somehow managed to get the Pure Heart out of the ground.

-The four came closer, Peach the closest. Mr. L smiled. "Well, hey there gorgeous. Don't you know a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be traveling with those disgusting figures?"

-"Hey! That's my W-I-F-E!" Bowser growled. Tippi shook her head, knowing Peach wasn't dumb to fall for him.

-Peach glared, and crossed her arms. "Give the Pure Heart back, please. And also, I demand to know who you are!"

-Mr. L stomped his feet, and changed the subject. "How about that Prognosticus! Anything the count hates..POOF! It disappears. Look, I gotta run sweet cheeks. Stay outta the count's business if you wanna live."

-Peach frowned. "Even a masked man like you wouldn't be able to watch a world die without feeling any sorrow. Don't you see the count is CRAZY?"

-"Still pushing for light, eh? Oh well...BROBOT, LAUNCH!" Out of almost literally nowhere, the giant BroBot type L emerged from the wall. It landed with a thud on the ground.

-"The Green Thunder strikes like LIGHTNING! Hey, miss in the pink! Try not to get kidnapped while I take care of your friends."

Peach's cheeks flushed a crimson red. How rude!

-Peach growled. "Move outta the way! I'll take care of that nitwit!"

Mario and Bowser backed away. But of course, they were not going to let her do all the work.

Peach, with all her mighty, raw fury, threw Boomer at the BroBot. It exploded, and Mario was swung by Bowser. The BroBot stomped on Peach, the closest, but never go to Mario and Bowser. Peach took a beating, but she finally destroyed the BroBot.

-Mr. L fell on the floor, and got up. He didn't notice that the Pure Heart was now behind him. "Preposterous! Why? WHY CAN'T I WIN?"

-Peach shrugged. "Well...Maybe your just...weak."

-Mr. L growled. "Grrrrr...You laugh now, but I'll be back!" He jumped and walked away.

-Peach sighed. "Hm..I swear I have seen that 'Green Thunder' before."

-Tippi ignored her and floated toward the Pure Heart. "Oh, look! He must have dropped it." She gazed at the gray, once magnificent blue, Pure Heart. "But this Pure Heart...It's..."

-"It really does look like a rock. There is no more sparkle in it."

-"We..better take it back to Merlon..."

The four walked off back into the whiteness, glad to get out of there.

-Mr. L gasped. "I don't know..w-what..is with those guys..I can't beat them!"

-"Ah ha ha! Did they hurt your pride? Oh. You better not talk. Take a deep breath, shall you?"

-"Oh...It's you...I'm stumped! To thing a big, mean, giant robot won't take care of them...I am such a disgrace...There is NO way I can show my face to the count.."

-"Perhaps that is for the best..." He waved his arms. Mr. L turned right in time, and jumped. Something exploded beneath him!

-"WHOA! What was that for? Are you crazy?"

-Dimentio looked down. He came back up with an evil smirk. It chilled Mr. L to the bone. "Aha! You said it yourself...you can't go back to the count, so get lost!"

-"NOT a funny joke dude...Stop!"

-"Your temper! Your nostrils flare out like that of the hood of a hissing cobra. I can't have you around. I'll get rid of you here, so no one will rat me out. It is time to take your final bow!" He snapped his fingers. "Ciao!"

- "Whoa! You lost your mind!" But, the box exploded, and Mr. L was not seen after.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Mario, and the other three walked into Merlon's dusty old house.

-He smiled. "Oh ho! The Heroes have returned. Tell me, did you get a Pure Heart?"

-Tippi frowned. "Yes...but maybe you should take a look." She handed Merlon the rocky object.

-He frowned. "Hmmm...What happened to it?"

-"The void in that world consumed the world. This is all that was left in the damage..."

-"Hmm...I do not feel the average feel in it. Even if you set it in a Heart Pillar, it won't do anything. I don't know what to do."

-"Oh...but..how do we save him? I-I mean, how do we save THEM. The world...you get my point."

-"To stop the prophecy, we must defeat Count Bleck. But we need all the eight Pure Hearts to do so..."

- "Ah ha ha! The forlorn group weeps as their chances are slim."

All of the sudden, Dimentio appeared! Mario backed away. Bowser was knocked against the door by Peach. Peach squealed, jumped, and pushed Bowser over because Dimentio was right next to her. Merlon jumped, him long beard spiked up like a cat who is very angry.

- "D-Dimentio! What are you doing here?" Peach squeaked in between some words.

- "Bad news for you...There is no way to restore that heart! Sadly, your hard work was for nothing!"

-Bowser frowned. "Are you serious? That stinks..."

- "Ah ha ha! Yes it does. That is why I will give you an effort award." Light, yellow boxes surrounded Peach, Bowser, and Mario.

The boxes exploded! Tippi screamed, and Merlon hid under a desk.

The three were nowhere in sight!

-Merlon gasped. "W-what just happened?"

-Tippi quivered. "M-Mario?..."

"It's simple! I sent them to the next world. Well, as pleasant as the day is, I must leave. Ciao!" With a snap of a finger, he disappeared.

Mario awakened by a nudge. He remembered what happened. He jumped up and held up his fists. Hid vision was a bit blurring.

-Mario frowned. "Curse you Di-huh?" His vision came back. In front of him was a girl in a black cloak.

-The girl sighed, then smiled. "Finally! You probably don't remember me. I'm Milah...one of Count Bleck's...former...minions."

-Mario was suspicious. "Former? What are you doing here?"

-"That stupid Dimentio did a nasty little trick on me! But I don't blame him. I was going to end his game too...And yes, former. I am not a minion of Count Bleck anymore. And I never ever want to be again!"

-Mario was confused. "Whoa whoa whoa! Please explain from the beginning...and..where are we?"

-Milah sighed. "I'm sorry to say this but...our games are over. You have no more mushrooms, no more lives. This is the place where you go when you...die. It is called the Underwhere."

-"So..it is over for me? Peach? Even Bowser? You? Do we just stay here?"

-"Yup...I think it is over. Slight chance we could get outta here. And everyone else has their game over too. But we don't stay here...well it depends. We must go to see Queen Jaydes. She decides if we stay here in the Underwhere, a.k.a. Hell. Or, if we go to the Overthere, a.k.a. Heaven. If you have a lot of good deeds, you go to the Overthere. If you have bad, you stay in this place." Milah shivered. "I bet I'm staying here...oh great! But, I gotta help you defeat Count Bleck and Dimentio."

-Mario was thinking. Can he trust her? "How can I trust YOU?"

-"I know you can't trust me..but I was wrong! I don't want this beautiful world to end! And then a disgusting new one to take its place! I saw what Dimentio was planning...I decided to defeat him while I had the chance. But..he well...'defeated' me...and I was sent here! Please." Plead was in her eyes.

-Mario sighed. "OK...but if you try ANYTHING...I won't trust you."

And worse.

-Milah managed a weak smile. "Thanks. So...when Dimentio sent you here...Peach and Bowser were not with you?"

-Mario nodded. "Nor Tippi."

-Milah looked up into the vast, dark sky. "We better hurry..we don't have much time. Let us see Queen Jaydes..but when I saw you here, you had a small pulse of energy. What is it?"

-Mario almost forgot! He withdrew the gray Pure Heart. "When the Void destroyed a world, this is what was left of the Pure Heart."

-Milah gasped. "Oh no...maybe...the queen will know what to do. But never mind. We must hurry!" She took off, jumping over the orange water fountain, and running through the treacherous forest ahead. Mario followed right after her.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

-Milah looked at Mario. "Whatever you do, do NOT make the queen mad. Got it? Or else..." She gulped.

Mario took the advise. They were approaching a big, gray, open spaced castle. Little purple men with sharp noses that could pop a balloon were running about with...cellphones?

Mario and Milah ignored them. They soon came to the queen.

-"Hm?" She said. "Ahh! You are Mario and Milah! I am busy. Leave me be."

-Milah stepped up. "Actually queen...Mario needs your help. Show her, Mario." Mario showed Queen Jaydes the heart.

-"Oh my...Well, I MIGHT be able to help you...See, all my henchmen and I are very busy. And my daughter, Luvbi, had gone missing! I need to find her. I will restore the heart, IF you find her. And, you shall go back up, and your game will not be over. Got it?"

Mario and Milah nodded.

-"So," Milah asked, "where do you think she is, anyways?"

-"I don't know! If I knew, I would get her!" Milah turned around, glared to no one in particular, and left with Mario.

Count Bleck returned to the Conference Room. Nastasia was there, with her usual disinterested face.

She saw Bleck. She prepared herself for the cascade of questions.

She remembered Mimi coming back, battered. But...Mr. L was nowhere to be seen!

Count Bleck turned to Nastasia.

-"Well, I got a little report from Dimentio. He said Mr. L took on a hero fighting initiative. I accept full responsibility for the consequence."

-"I see...remarked Count Bleck. What done is done. The prophecy will not be fulfilled without a sacrifice."

-"K'..um..another thing. I got a report from Mimi. Um...she also left the castle."

-"She did know...well, Count Bleck leaves you to punish them."

-Nastasia looked at the count. He looked different. "Um..count...you look..different. New monocle perhaps? Or..did something happen?"

-"Count Bleck feels fine...Leave me."

-How could the count say that? But Nastasia obeyed anyways. "Um..yeah..of course." She left the room.

-Count Bleck tipped his hat down, and sighed. "Could...that puny pixl...No. Timpani is long gone..she disappeared." He looked at the Dark Prognasticus and sighed.

-Milah panted, as they came to almost fresh air after going through (somewhat) an underground sewer. "W-what...for...me...ugh..."

Mario waited until she caught her breath. They moved on afterwords.

They jumped a few things, and heard a voice.

-"uuuuugghhhh...Oh boy! How did I end up in this stinky place?"

-Mario and Milah both said at the same time: I know that voice! Who?

They both ran over to the tired, scared voice.

Mario and Milah were shocked.

-Milah gasped. "Mr. L?"

-Mario gasped. "Bro?

-"BRO?"

-"Mr. L?"

The man in neon green turned around. "Bro! You came here to save me! Who this chick? Never mind! I missed you, bro!"

-Mario rubbed his mustache. "But...why are you here?"

-"Well, I don't really know. So where am I exactly?"

-"The Underwhere."

-"The land of ended games? Bro..are you saying..?"

-Milah piped in. "I wouldn't think your guys game is ended. Mine probably is, but I KOW yours ain't! But before we do anything, we gotta find that Luvbi girl. By the way, what's your name?"

-"Luigi."

-"So...that is why they called you 'Mr. L.'"

-"Who!"

-"N-nobody! Let's just continue on."

Mario, Luigi, and Milah walked on and on through the dangerous Underwhere. They found no sign of Luvbi until...

-"La...la la la la! "

The four followed the voice, hoping for Luvbi.

-"Oh hurry thee..my sweet prince!"

Mario and Luigi waved. Milah crossed her arms and smiled.

-"Fouleth! An aging man with a hideous mustache rethurneths! Takleth to me as though we haveth met! Speak now! What does thou want? If thou wishes to be my handsome prince, speaketh my name!

-Mario walked up. "Luvbi."

-The white...let us call it a winged creature, scoffed. "Ha! My name is not L-...what? How doth the knowest thy name? Nay nay! The very thought cannot be abided! I cannot date a man so ugly to thee eye! I shall return to mother!" She swiftly glided off into the darkness.

-As they were walking, Luigi turned to Milah. "I swear...I've seen you before!"

-Milah shrugged. "You probably have! I don't know where though..." She smiled.

-Luigi shrugged also. "Well, we better get to that Luvbi thing."

Queen Jaydes handed Mario the new Pure Heart.

-Luvbi scoffed. "Please! Sendeth them home! I cannot taketh them anymore!"

Queen Jaydes sighed, and we disappeared, back to flipside.


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

-"CRAP! We forgot Peach!"

-"What about Bowser?"

-"Screw Bowser! He's one of the evil guys anyways."

-"Well, I guess we'll have to go on without them. Or, somehow get to the Underwhere."

Milah and Tippi were talking, and deciding what to do. They finally decided to go onto the next world, hoping for the best.

-Tippi looked around. "Where...are we?"

-Mario jumped. "The Underwhere! YES! Now we can save the princess..and possibly Bowser."

-"Oh.." Tippi said, "So this is where Dimentio sent you. Let us hope Peach and Bowser are nearby."

The four walked past all the other species, through the river, and back to the castle. Mario wanted to thank the queen.

-Queen Jaydes turned. "Why hello! I am busy. Have I...yes! Wait...how? How did you get back?"

-"Well," Mario started, "the Pure Heart lead us back here. Do you know where the Pure Heart is?"

-"No! Now, I am busy. Luvbi needs to get back to the Overthere...hey...May I ask you another favor? Will you take Luvbi back to the Overthere?"

-Mario shrugged. "Um..sure, why not?"

-Luvbi shuddered. "Ugh! Just opeth the door, mother! I cannot stand these men! And this time, they brought a stupid fairy!"

-"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Tippi was enraged.

-"Oh...nothing. We shall go!"

-The Queen turned behind her, and a door appeared. "Go through this door, and Luvbi will show you the way from here. But, make sure she does not get a scratch on her! And- oh, hold on my phone is ringing." She flipped open her cellphone. "Yes? I'm busy! Yes...OK...why? I said...no..yes...no! I'm...what? OK. OK..don't interrupt me..OK bye. OK, sorry. Anyways, go. I am busy. Luvbi, be careful and tell your father I said hi."

-"Hm..." Tippi was concentrating on the door that would not open. "There is a strange energy...Let me try something...oh!"

-All of the sudden, there came a face on the door. "Halt! What is this? Travelers? Queen Jaydes demands a door guard! I am Door Guy the 1st! I gotta do a routine check. There's a lot of monsters you know. Gotta make sure. Sorry for the trouble, but gotta make sure your trustworthy! Answer all these questions right...and you get to pass! First question! D-man A goes to the store and buys an equal amount of eggplant and tomatoes. Eggplant cost 7 coins apiece, and tomatoes 10. D-man A goes to the store with 50 coins, and comes out with 5. Now, those are the facts! The question is...who is the most powerful person in the Underwhere?"

-Mario rubbed his mustache. Hm...of course! "Queen Jaydes!"

-Door Guy the 1st grumbled. "Hmph! Correct! Next question. Shyade B buys 677 pens that are 13 coin apiece, and buys 108 notebooks that cost 42 coins each. He needs more money. He takes 3,964 coin from his bank and spends it all. Those are the facts! What is my name?"

-OK. Mario sorta knew this is starting to get plain stupid. "Door Guy the First!"

-"Correct! Last questions! Panda A and Bear B go to the mountain to pick some apples. There are 120 apple trees on the mountain, and 20 in each column. Panda A can pick an apple in 10 seconds. It takes Bear B to pick one in 20 seconds How many times did I say the word apple? Not including this sentence, the last one, and the apple word that has an S in it."

-Tippi floated forward. "Hmph! That is easy. 2 times!"

-"Wow! Correct! You may past!"

The four went through several dark paths and doors. So far, they haven't ran into any setbacks...until know.

For a long period of time, Tippi swore she kept on hearing a strange series of thuds and knocks.

As they came closer, and closer, and closer to several doors, several passages, and paths, the sounds became more frequent and louder.

The four came to three little purple men with sharp noses were just standing in front of a door. But the door behind them was shaking and bouncing.

-Milah walked up to the three men. "Hey. What's with all that banging?"

-The man on the left held up his left hand. "Sorry, but we can't chit-chat. We have to guard this door. There's some kind of monster in here."

-Luvbi sighed. "Nay! Nay! That is the way to the Overthere road!"

-Luigi moved forward. "If we take the monster head-on, will you let us pass?"

-The three men looked at each other. The one in the middle shrugged. "I guess. But were not arranging a funeral. Sure."

-The men moved away from the door. The door barged and banged with pure fury! The four showed no fear, although Milah and Luigi were a bit reluctant. Luvbi did not move. "Thou shall not move! Nay! I shall not do the heavy labor! I have been doing most of thy's work, anyways. But thou shall need company! Thou's name who is Tippi..stay by thy's side, please."

-Tippi moved forward. "Um...no thanks. I would rather help them..."

-Luvbi smiled. "Oh. I understand. Thou must be by the hairy men's side. One who loves another can't bare to part with them! I COMPLETELY understand. Go ahead."

-Tippi flared. "I-I do not! They are just my friends..."

-Milah crossed her arms. "Let's just go!" She ripped opened the door.

Inside was nothing but hot, pitch back, darkness.

Luigi took off his hat. "Is it just me, or is really hot in here?" All of the sudden, all the torches in the room lit up! We could see the monster.

-Tippi gasped. "Bowser? YOUR the monster?"

-Bowser growled. "I just wanna get outta here! Wait...you!" He pointed to Mario. "Where's the princess? Did you come here to defeat me and take her away like always!"

-Mario shook his head. "No! N-" Bowser made Mario stop by jumping by avoiding a huge blast if fire.

-Bowser growls and yells. "Hey! You puny wimps behind Mario! Step back! This is just me and him!"

Everyone else backed up, leaving Mario against Bowser, like good old times.

Mario jumped, and hit Bowser in the head. Suddenly, Bowser blew fire while Mario was just landing on the ground. It hits Mario, and knocks him over! Mario got up and shot out his hand, using his good old fashioned fireballs! Bowser cringed a bit, but quickly launched at Mario with both claws out.

Mario jumped, did a back flip, and rolled. Then he pivoted around as Bowser was turning, and punched him right in the stomach!

-Tippi jumped. "Yes! Go Mario! Beat him up!"

-Luigi clapped. "Come on Bro! You've done this plenty of timed before!"

-Milah cheered also. "Come on Mario!"

Mario gave a final kick, and that defeated Bowser.

-Bowser sighed. "How come you always beat me? But..I wanna get outta here so, I'm gonna join you guys whether you like it or not!"

The five came out of the door. The men were surprised the other four did not get ripped to shreds!

-One of the the men came up to Mario. "Here you go. To the door next to us is the way outta here. You'll meet Door Guy the second and be on your way!"

Mario thanked the man, and continued on with his quest.

-Tippi floated forward. "Here. Let me reveal the door." Tippi revealed the door, which revealed the Door Guy.

-"Hey!" The door said. "I am the Door Guy The Second! I'm gonna ask you some questions. Got it? But there's gonna be pics!" Suddenly, there came a screen with several shapes and colors. "Question one! How many red objects were there?"

-Mario raised his hand. "Three!"

-"Hm...I'm not going to tell you if you got it wrong or correct until the end. Next question!" The screen showed different colors and objects. "Question two! How many triangles were there?"

-This time, Luigi raised his hand. "Um...2!"

-"OK. Watch the screen, and question three! What color were the moving objects?"

-Bowser laughed. "That's easy! Blue!"

-"OK. On the top of your head, what question is this.

-Milah raised her hand. "Four."

-"Hmm...OK. Watch the screen! What shape was the most plentiful?"

Tippi floated forward. "Triangles."

-The Door Guy's eyes closed. "Hm...ALL CORRECT! You may pass."

Milah, Luvbi, and Tippi were sitting in a room, while Bowser, Mario, and Luigi did some nice errands for old ladies.

The room had lemony colored walls, and soft tan carpet. There was a refrigerator, and a blue, green, and pink sofa chair.

Tippi and Milah were having nice conversations with the ladies, but Luvbi just stayed back.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser came back. The lady in the pink rushed over. "Heh heh! Thank you for getting it back for me! And, here is the key..." She handed Mario a key while he handed her a book.

-Milah stood up and stretched. "Well...let's go and get out of here!

-"Halt!" Said the door. "I am Door Guy the Third! If you wish to pass, you must defeat my Underchomps!"

Suddenly, one blue, red, and yellow Underchomps burst through the floor.

(RPG TIME!)

Underchomps attack! What will you do?

…..Bowser uses Thudley on Blue Underchomp! Times 4 the damage!

…...Blue Underchomp attacks Bowser! -12 Hp for him!

…...Red Underchomp attacks Mario! -8 Hp for him!

…...Yellow Underchomp falls asleep!

…...Milah concentrates!

…...Luigi uses Super Jump on Yellow Underchomp! Heavy damage!

…...Blue and Red Underchomp breathe Lavender Fire on Milah! -20 Hp for her!

…...Yellow Underchomp wakes up! It tries to use Yellow Breathe on Mario, but it reflects back from Milah's shield!

…...Bowser uses Thudley again on the Blue Underchomp! The Blue Underchomp is defeated!

…...Mario uses Cudge on the Red Underchomp! OWCH!

…...The Yellow Underchomp used Stinky Breathe on Luigi! EW! -12 Hp for Luigi!

…...Mario uses Fire Balls! It hit both Underchomps. They faint! WOOP! YOU WON!

-The Door Guy sighed. "Fine. You shall pass."


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

-Bowser ran past everyone, and out to fresh air. "Finally! SANCTUARY!" He gulped in a big pot of fresh air.

-Luvbi floated ahead. "Nay, nay! Don't waste thou's precious time. We must hurry."

-Tippi put herself in front of Luvbi. "DON'T forget the princess!"

-"PFFT! Fine. But thou has to find her, not me."

-Milah backed up. "Excuse me while I try not to cuss her out."

-Tippi chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. She is not worth it. But we must find the princess, and get the last Pure Heart."

-"OK. Me, Milah, and Luvbi will stay here with Peach. You guys go find that fruit." Tippi was floating over the sleeping princess.

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser continued on.

Mario came back. He slowly gave peach the black apple.

-Peach spit out the apple, and opened her eyes. "EW! That was horrible! What was that?" Milah helped up Peach.

-Milah shook her head. "We have to hurry and find the last Pure Heart."

The seven continued on with their quest.

(Now, I'm gonna skip some parts cause this is where it gets boring...)

Mario returned the blue, red, and yellow orb. The red creature said, "thank thou. But you run while we fence off these fiends..."

Epic Line: somebody from the background yelled: THOU ART TOAST!

Spears and arrows collided, and creatures light and dark dropped to the ground.

-Milah ran. "Come on! RUN!"

The others ran quickly behind her.

Milah barged through the door, and into a room. There was Grambi, the Overthere ruler. E looked tired and hurt.

-Luvbi gasped. "Oh..no! Father! Are you alright?" She hugged her father, Grambi.

-Grambi sighed. "Luvbi..thou should not come...Flee..."

-Suddenly, a horrible bone twitching voice rang. "Oh...how touching."

Bonechill was waiting for them.

-Milah growled. "You...monster!"

-"Why, thank you."

-Tippi frowned. "Mario! Beat that thing to a pulp! Get the Pure Heart!

-Bonechill growled. "I have no Pure Heart. I am Bonechill, monster of the worlds."

-Luvbi screamed. "Thou is a horrible monster! Lies about the Pure Heart, then thou pretends to be almighty! Give up!"

-Bonechill laughed. "Ignorant child...thou does not know?"

-"K-know what? What thou I dost not know?"

-"I speak of you..I speak of you Luvbi. The Pure Heart. It is you!"

-"W-what?"

-"Yes. You are the Pure Heart. You were kept away from evil like me."

-Luvbi chuckled. "Ha! T-that's just silly. Mother and father..."

-"Oh, this is priceless. You really think Grambi and Jaydes pay any attention to you?"

Luvbi shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No...thou lies! Father loves me!" She hugged her father.

- Grambi groaned. "L-L-Luvbi..."

-Bonechill laughed. "The old coop can weigh the sins of others, but not his own!"

-Luvbi sighed. "This..cannot be.."

-Tippi shook her head. "We can chit-chat later. Take your father to safety. Mario will take care of Bonechill."

Luvbi nodded, and helped her father.

Bonechill growled. He raised his head, and blew icy fire!

Bowser threw Mario and Luigi up in the air to dodge, and Milah's shield protected him.

Bowser blew fire, Mario used fireballs, and Luigi jumped. Milah hit also.

Suddenly, Bonechill blew ice again. This time Bowser and Mario dodged, but Milah and Luigi were hit! They were frozen solid!

Mario clenched his teeth. His fist burst into flames. Bowser blew fire on Mario, and threw him on Bonechill! Bonechill roared. Milah and Luigi pounded on the ice, breaking it.

-Milah looked at everyone. "OK! Follow my lead. Luigi! Mario! Use your fireball things. Bowser, set us afire, and throw us!"

The three did so.

While the four were fighting, Peach rushed in a second.

-"Tippi! Tell them to hurry! That Bonechill's army is winning!"

Tippi nodded and looked back at the fight.

The four gave a final punch, and Bonechill fell to the floor. Luvbi and Grambi and Peach came in.

-Grambi groaned. "Thou has saved our realm..."

-Luvbi sighed. "Father..were thou's words true? Are thou really thy's parents?"

-"Well...Luvbi..."

-"LUVBI!" Queen Jaydes burst through the doors.

-"Mother!"

-"I had not received word of your safety..and I heard that bloody battle all the way from the Underwhere!"

-"Speaketh to thou mother..is thou really my parents?"

- "Wait a minute...why...what?"

- "Prithee, mother! Tell thy thee truth!"

-The Queen looked down. "Luvbi...You..." She sniffed, bright tears rolling down her cheeks. "You are not really our child."

- "So..it is true!"

-"The Pure Heart was always falling into danger, darling. So, your father and I formed the Pure Heart into the shape no one would expect. You."

-A blinding light flashed from Luvbi. "WHOA!"

-Jaydes sighed. "Oh my...the Pure Heart is ready to take its true form."

-"So..you say I must bare with the mustaches...my true princes?"

Jaydes nodded.

-Luvbi sighed. "Doth stinks! But I shall turn back into my true form."

-Grambi jumped. "Thou art certain?"

-"Yes. Even though I shall cease to exist...And the worlds will end if I do not so? Wait! Why do I explain myself to thee? Be quiet! Thou art not my parents!"

The two jumped.

-To think of all the times thou hast scowled at me! Thou knew I was a heart! Why did thee not let me have any fun? But no, nay, nay! I suffered a horrible fate with a naggy mom and angry dad! I had NO life! How doth thou plan to make up for me?"

-Jaydes sighed. "Luvbi! We..loved you so much, we forgot you were a Pure Heart! We treated you like any other child."

-"PFFT!"

-Grambi frowned. "Thou is an ungrateful brat! Just go to your true form!"

- "Maybe I shall! It shall be eternal relief!"

- "Remember when thou was by thy side when ill?"

- "I scoff at thy's lingering! Why doth thou not give me back the present I bought with MY saved allowance?"

- "Oh what madness is spewed from thy's lips! Who GAVE you thee allowance? And thou lied to get money! Thou pretended to buy school books!"

- "Why doth thou lecture me on lying? Why doth thou think I LIED? I thought thou mother and father were...h-happy..."

-Grambi looked down. "..."

-Luvbi sniffed. "Thou art horrible..I h-hate t-thee..."

-Queen Jaydes raised a hand. "That is enough. You know we love you from the depths of out hearts. We will always love you, no matter what. We shall never ever forget you."

-Luvbi sniffed. "I-I do thou love you...I shall always remember...thee"

Luvbi changed into a pure white Pure Heart. And that truly was a pure heart.


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

Bowser VS. O' Chunks

-The six heard a deep noise. "HARBLE-DEH!"

-Milah glared. "O' Chunks..."

-O' Chunks jumped. "Milah! I thought you were..dead!"

-Milah laughed. "Oh, I wish!"

-He scratched his head. "Why are you with them."

-"I have my reasons."

-O' Chunks turned his attention to Mario and the others. "HA! I thought you would never make it! But, now I gotta hit yeh with all me o' chunks!"

-"PFFT! This is all the talk we get from a chump who gets beat OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

"HOW DARE YEH?"

Bowser approached O' Chunks. "You heard me! Your going DOWN chunky boy!"

"How about yeh prove it then?"

"Bring it on, beardo!"

Milah ran between them. "Shut up! Your both abusing the English language! Just fight!"

"The laddy's right! Bring it on!"

Bowser scoffed. "You bring it on like DONKEY KONG! I'll take you on ALONE. These twerps need to defeat that Count Bleck."

Milah bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Milah looked at the others. They shrugged. Milah sighed, and motioned for them to follow.

She was last out the door. "Come back when your done, here me? Or else I'm gonna cook you for supper."She gave a chuckle.

O' Chunks laughed. "Sweet laddy. But, yeh gonna face ME! And plus, I'm stronger!" He closed his eyes, and grew 3 times bigger!"

Bowser blew his crimson fire, and hit O' Chunks! O' Chunks quickly hit Bowser right in the stomach! Bowser flew back a few feet, and came charging back with arms flailing. O' Chunks dodged this, and aimed a hit on Bowser. Bowser shielded himself by going into his shell. O' Chunks hand barely missed a spike! But it scratched him up a bit. Suddenly, Bowser growled and threw O' Chunks in the air! Then he blew fire! O' Chunks was badly burned and hurt. But he didn't give up!

O' Chunks jumped, and landed right on Bowser! But Bowser was building up pressure.

O' Chunks jumped again, but this time Bowser his in his shell, then blew fire! It directly hit O' Chunks, and he fell on the floor.

Milah turned around. "I heard O' Chunks fall! Let's go get Bowser!"

The rest followed after her.

The five entered the room to see Bowser laughing at the pitiful O' Chunks.

O' Chunks barely got up. "Keep me dignity! Finish me quickly!"

Bowser laughed. "There's no shame in being owned by a huge, studly boss!"

Suddenly, the whole castle shook!

O' Chunks looked around. "What that shakin'?"

Milah yelped. "The ceiling! It's coming down to squish us! Run guys!"

The ceiling suddenly collapsed about 10 feet, but O' Chunks and Bowser held it.

O' Chunks and Bowser struggled. "Go, laddy! We'll take care of this!"

Milah shook her head. "I can't just leave you guys! No matter how repulsive!"

Peach grabbed her hand. "We must get out while we have the chance! Come on!" Milah reluctantly followed.

They made it out the door in time. But, the ceiling collapsed as they closed the door. Milah turned toward the door, and sighed.

O' Chunks and Bowser...who's next?


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Peach VS. Mimi

"How magnificent! I saw in the stars you would arrive."

The five turned their attention to...Merlee?

Milah let out a shrill laugh that would pop ear drums. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Don't make me laugh, Mimi!"

Merlee frowned. "You big dummy...always ruining the fun! Wait! How...where...what? Your here? Impossible!"

Milah shrugged. "I'm here."

"Well...it's not like I'm GLAD to see you...PFFT!"

"Well, I guess we have to battle this brat." Unexpectedly said Peach.

"Brat!" Mimi frowned. "These guys save you a millions times and you do crap for them! Me? The brat? I'd think otherwise! Geez, you gotta lot of talk when your boyfriends save you."

"W-what! FINE! I'll give you what you most richly deserve!"

Milah dragged the others away. "Let's hope Peach does not share the same fate..."

Mimi cracked her head, and changed into her spider form. Peach had Thoreau with her. Mimi dropped rubies, and Peach got a really good aim!

After The four heard Mimi fall to the ground, Milah turned around and darted toward the door.

Milah tried to open it. "No...NO!" She pounded on the door. She said in a whisper, almost completely mute, "damn you Count Bleck..."


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

Luigi VS Dimentio

"Ah ha ha ha! Darling, how did you get out of the Underwhere?"

"With the help...of my REAL friends."

"Hmm...I understand. What a fool I was! But I am concentrating on the green fellow.

Luigi frowned. "Stop messing with us and fight!"

"Messing around? Oh no. Magic is no laughing matter. I'm always DEADLY serious. I have been watching you you are the only ones that can stand up to Count Bleck. So..may I ask ONLY the brothers," Milah rolled her eyes, "if they would join me?"

Milah laughed, but not loudly. "They are no fools, Dimentio."

Luigi and Mario nodded.

Luigi shook his head. "No way dude! I would never cross my brother!"

Mario nodded.

Dimentio shrugged. "Very well."

Tippi floated forward. "Wait...that means you plan to betray B-Count Bleck!"

Dimentio chuckled. "No..he is the one who betrayed ME. He promised to make new worlds, but he plans to keep them all in ruin! But I have always known. But I could never stop him on my own. But for your refusal, your game ENDS! I think I'll start with the green one. The shag on his lip will make a fine trophy!"

Luigi clenched his fists. "This mustache is ALL LUIGI! Bro, I'll take care of him!"

Milah was reluctant. But, she and Mario and Tippi went on.

When they left the room, Milah said to Mario, "I would have gone instead of him..."

Dimentio threw a big ball of magic, but Luigi jumped, and hit him for the final time!

Dimentio fell down. "Ah ha ha ha...I'm afraid we both must say...Ciao!" He snapped his fingers, and they were surrounded by a yellow box.


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

The End?

"Heh heh heh...BLECK! So..you've have made it, remarks a stunned Count Bleck."

Milah put her hands on her hips. "Pfft! Blumiere, Mario isn't afraid of you! He WILL and he SHALL beat you!"

"Tough talk for a girl who got sent to the Underwhere.

"Hmph..."

"Well...so be it! Mario and only Mario shall face me! Nastasia, leave my side." Nastasia sighed, (barely), and teleported.

Milah and Tippi backed up to the door.

Count Bleck spread out his arms, and flew at Mario! Mario was knocked across the room. He got up, and tried to hit Count Bleck. But...what! The Chaos Heart protected the count!

Mario clenched his fists. Bleck laughed. "BLECK! You can't defeat me!"

Tippi thought in her head. "Oh...oh yes he can!"

The eight Pure Hearts came around Mario. He looked dumbfounded. They surrounded him with white light, and BAM!

Mario felt a surging power!

Mario ran quicker than lightning, and hit Bleck right in the forehead!

Count Bleck screamed, but hit Mario with magic that came from his scepter.

Mario recoiled, but hit the count with amazing red fireballs! The count quickly countered by flying very fast at Mario and knocking him over. Mario rolled, and got up.

Milah waved her hands. "That's it! Mario! Cup your hands!"

Mario did not question and did as he was told. He cupped his hands. Immediately, rainbow colored flames of fire appeared in his hands. He held the ball, and ran straight toward Bleck. But Mario was faster, and directly hit Bleck with the ball. Light flashed everywhere. Suddenly, Peach and Bowser and Luigi appeared. Bowser shook his head, meaning no questions to be asked in this time.

Count Bleck fell to the ground.

"Ex...Excellent."

Nastasia appeared, quite aware of what happened. "Um...count?"

"You have won,,,now finish Count Bleck..Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear."

Tippi floated, and Milah approached Bleck. Tippi sighed. "Why...does it have to end like this?"

Count Bleck looked up at Tippi. "Timpani...when you disappeared, I searched long and hard for you. But I never gave up. I searched and searched, and still I could not find you. Thus, the world had no meaning or joy. So I used the Forbidden Prophecy of the Dark Tribes to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that had taken you away from me."

Tippi sniffed. "But...were here now! No one can separate us, no matter what. It can be the same again."

"It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil...It must end. But me knowing your alive, and the world you live in makes you happy...gives me peace. I don't have much time...end me, and all the worlds will be saved."

"But...were finally together again."

Nastasia turned around. "! Count! LOOK OUT!" Nastasia jumped in front of him.

Milah screamed. "NASTASIA!"

Nastasia fell to the floor, unmoving.

Count Bleck gasped. "N-Nastasia!" He barely made out the words.

"Silly little assistant..."

Milah growled. "Oh look! It's the demented jester. I KNEW you were going to do that."

Dimentio laughed. "Of course! Why would I have sent you to the Underwhere?"

The others looked dumbfounded.

"But to continue, I was about to give him the everlasting peace he most deserved!"

Peach shook her head. "Dimentio...your...alive?"

The jester laughed. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Of course. This is my moment! Even if the count dies, the heart won't disappear...if I control it! And you can't defeat me. You already used the Pure Hearts on Bleck."

Tippi frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't need you anymore. Your game ends here and now! They're all yours, Mr. L!" He snapped his fingers.

Luigi waved his arms. "What? What am I doing? This is NOT good!" Dimentio snapped his fingers again, and Luigi suddenly had the sprout on!

"I am MR. L! Master Dimentio, what is your bidding?"

Peach jumped. "When...when did THIS happen?"

"When I sent Luigi here, I planted this sprout into his unconsciousness. But now, Mr. L, run along! Get ready for your big entrance!" He waved his arms. Now, ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!" Then he shouted, and laughed crazily. "I AM THE MASTER OF DIMENSIONS...PLEASER OF CROWDS...I...AM..." He screamed the last word, "DIMENTIO!"

The Chaos Heart swallowed Luigi. Lights flashed. Suddenly, a big Luigi head appeared, followed by a too-too that matched Dimentio's pattern, and huge arms and legs.

Dimentio laughed. "Now...I shall add my own power."

Count Bleck shook his head. "No...stop..."

Dimentio chuckled. "Ah ha ha! I almost forgot. Wait in another Dimension while I take care of them, OK?" He teleported Bleck and Nastasia and Tippi into another dimension.

Then, the large mouth of the super Luigi opened, and Dimentio plopped right in.

"Now the Chaos Heart is mine! I am all powerful! So, shall we start?"

Tippi floated uneasily. "We have to do something..."

Count Bleck shook his head. "We cannot. Without the power of the Pure Hearts, we can't overrun the Chaos Heart. We can only give in."

"Give in! What are you saying? You promised me that we would find happiness together! Are you going to give up on that promise too? Was it all a lie?"

"It was no lie. But without the Pure Hearts, we cannot defeat Dimentio."

Tippi moved up to Count Bleck, as it hugging him. "Don't say that! Snap out of it. It can't just end here with suffering! We found each other with staying alive and not giving up. Do you want to throw it all away?"

They heard a familiar playful giggle. "That's right, count!"

Mimi and O' Chunks appeared.

"My minions...how did you find me here?"

O' Chunks scratched his head. "Um..well, Nastasia sent us. Or told us. Or...it felt like it. Somethin' along those lines."

Mimi smiled. "And gosh, count! We can always follow that big smile!"

Bleck turned toward Nastasia.

O' Chunks laughed. "And talk about goin' the extra mile! She sacrificed herself! But count...you can't just give up here!"

Mimi frowned. "Yeah! You can't let Dimmy get away with this nasty trick he pulled."

Count Bleck tipped his hat down. "My..my loyal minions..."

Suddenly, there came a flash of light.

The Pure Hearts! They were replenished!

Bleck looked up. "Hm? What's this?...Pure Hearts! But why?"

Tippi smiled. "Can't you see? Your love and friendship...that was enough to light up the Pure Hearts! I gotta take these to Mario. He'll need them."

Count Bleck teleported Tippi back to the castle.

Dimentio laughed. "Let us stop wasting time, shall we? Ciao!"

"MARIO!" Mario and Dimentio turned their attention to Tippi, who had the Pure Hearts!

"Mario! The Pure Hearts! Use them to defeat Dimentio!"

She gave Mario the hearts, and their power with Mario's broke the Chaos Heart. Now, Dimentio could be hit!

Mario smiled.

Milah and Peach, and even Bowser cheered. "Some on! Kick his butt!"

Mario cupped his hands. The same rainbow light came. He rushed at Dimentio, and directly hit it.

Dimentio laughed. "You'll have to do better!"

Milah rushed up by Mario's side. "I'm not missing the fun. This is OUR fight!" She looked back at Bowser and Peach. Peach nodded, and ran over too. Bowser smiled, and ran too.

Bowser blew..rainbow fire...and chucked the flaming Mario at Dimentio! Milah jumped up the platforms with two star fan razors in her hand. They glowed rainbow, and she threw the razors at Dimentio! Peach planted Boomer at the feet of him!

Mario hit Dimentio straight in the face! Milah aimed a good hit, and Boomer violently exploded at the feet of Dimentio!

Dimentio jumped, and landed on Milah! Then he shot out beams of purple blackness at the others!

Milah crawled in a little ball. Peach managed to dodge the object, but Bowser and Mario were not very lucky.

Suddenly, a major heat wave hit Dimentio! It was Milah's doing!

Milah limped out of the way of Dimentio, and Bowser and Mario came charging at Dimentio.

Dimentio kicked Mario away. The fireball scratched him. Bowser blew fire, but that barely now hurt.

Milah shook her head. "We..have to work together!"

The four stood their ground. Bowser blew fire, with red, yellow, and orange in it. Peach threw Boomer, Mario threw fireballs, and Milah used her razors.

Dimentio jumped. The others moved away. But Milah grabbed Mario, threw him up in the air. When Dimentio landed, he made an earthquake, which hit the other three and knocked them out!

Tippi shook her head. "Mario! It's all up to you!"

With pure hatred, Mario lifted hit hands, and the rainbow balls appeared. Then he quickly jumped. He hit Dimentio with hit feet and the balls. Dimentio grabbed him, and threw Mario at the wall. He hit the wall HARD.

Mario grabbed Dimentio's foot, and chucked him across the room! The Pure Hearts gave him immense strength!

Tippi moved the others, and dodged Dimentio. Milah got up. She fell down. Dimentio noticed her, and grabbed her.

"AHK!" She squirmed and yelled. Mario jumped and slashed Dimentio's hand off.

Milah fell to the ground, not moving either. Mario ran quicker than a rabbit, and rapidly pounded him. Then, Mario swung and swung Dimentio around and chucked him across the room again. The he cupped his hands. But instead of rainbow balls, a flash of lightning hit Dimentio.

Dimentio fell to the ground.

"Ah ha...I'm not about to give up. I have one last surprise...Ciao!"

He spit out Luigi, and exploded. Mario and Peach rushed over. Bowser held Milah and rushed over too.

Then, Count Bleck, Mimi, O' Chunks, and Nastasia appeared.

Count waved his scepter. "We must go to the one and only safe place..."

A huge door appeared.

Everyone went through.

Where they appeared was the wedding chapel.

Count Bleck looked at Tippi. "Do you...still love me, Timpani?"

Tippi nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then you must come with me."

O' Chunks scratched his head. "Eh, count! What you doin'?"

"We will use the Pure Hearts again, but this time to banish the Chaos Heart. And all we need is...true love. But those who are linked to the hearts may...cease to exist."

Mimi frowned. "You mean you might go away? I don't want you to go!"

"All of this is my fault...and I have to pay the price. I don't have long to live, anyways." A tear fell down Mimi's cheek. "But you Timpani...you don't deserve this. But...there is no other way to end it."

"I understand, Blumiere."

"Timpani..."

"Don't say much anymore. I understand your love. And I love you too. Nothing but you matters right now."

The couple walked up to the stone table, as if they were getting married.

The castle shook violently.

Count Bleck bowed his head. "There is so much to say..I don't have the words..."

"Oh Blumiere...your the only thing that matters now. I never had the chance to return your question. Do you still love me as well?"

"Of course. I have thought of you every moment that you have been gone, and when we were together. But I have cause you so much suffering."

Milah had awakened now.

"Perhaps my life would have been more carefree."

"But I had to be with you, Timpani."

"I know Blumiere. And..I love you."

"And I love you too, Timpani."

Suddenly, a blinding flash of light came. The castle shook.

Mimi sighed. "Is it too late?"

Milah shook her head. Then, she perked up. "Wait! Can..you hear that?"

Peach smiled. "Its...wedding bells!"

Suddenly, everyone besides Bleck and Tippi were in Flipside. The Void was enormous, but it was getting smaller and smaller.

Suddenly, Nastasia gets up!

She gave a grunt. O' Chunks jumped. "GREAT LEEPIN' BOG MONKEYS!Nastasia! She draws breathe once again! What a miracle!"

She pushed up her glasses. "Hm? I'm...I'm alive!"

Bowser laughed. "Mario! Check it out!"

The void was disappearing!

Merlon came walking up. "Yes..the void is closing...darkness is not around anymore! But where's Tippi?"

Peach raised her hand. "She...destroyed the Chaos Heart with Bleck. Their love smashed it."

Marlon nodded.

Nastasia smiled. "I don't believe they are dead. But they are finally reunited."

Bowser waved his arms. "UGH! I am tired. Shrimp, and not wife to be, let's go back to that smelly Mushroom Kingdom. I'm bored too."

Milah walked p to Peach. "Um...do you mind...if I can go back with you guys? I have exactly no home now...And I'm not meant for this world."

Peach nodded. "Sure! Just don't get into any trouble."

Milah laughed. "Don't worry...I'm done with that stuff."

Peach and Milah sat under a yellow maple tree, in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Milah sighed. "I'll miss Timpani..."

Peach nodded. "But at least she's happy."

Milah nodded. "But she told me something...maybe you can infer something."

"What is it?"

"She told me...That when she first sat Dimentio when he appeared to mess up Fracktail..."

"Yeah?"

Milah's face got grim. "She said she knew Dimentio."


End file.
